No where Safe for Me
by Artamas15
Summary: Isami Mihara, Just your average girl, If you don't count the fact that she is a trained assassin and has telekinesis. Her powers and abilities put her at great risk for death and capture. While trying to escape her past she attends Ouran academy and meets the Host Club. Will she be able to protect her first real friends and love from the hundreds of assassins that are after her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first story so please don't be too harsh. I would love to here any suggestions you have to improve my writing or any comments really. This chapter might be a little boring but please keep reading the next will be much better. Thanks for even reading this much! :D**

dream  
("Run! Run Isami! Run and don't ever look back!" *Screams* "No! NO! Please don't leave Me!") *GASP...pant...pant..* "Dammit!" 'The dream is back! and on the first day of school too.'

I turn to my side and look at the clock '4:23 am. I'll never fall back asleep now.' *sigh* I get up from my warm bed, that's now soaked with sweat, and stagger to the bathroom to take a cold shower, and hopefully clear my head.

I guess your wondering by now, who I am. Well to answer that I'm Isami Mihara, I'm 16 years old, and let's just say I'm not normal. For starters, I have no family and live completely alone in a newly purchased apartment. Second, I will be starting at Ouran academy today in the middle of the semester Third, I'm a trained assassin and spy, and Four, I have a telekinesis.

Yes, I have telekinesis. I think I was born with it, and ever since then its been getting stronger. I have complete control over my powers and my abilities attract all kind of people, good and bad. 50% wants me dead, 49% wants to contort me to their own evil will, and 1% wants to actually protect me. Just your average girl right?

That 1% was actually really kind to me at first anyway. They taught me to fight and defend myself without my powers. In no time at all I was of highest ranking in almost ever fighting skill known to man; Kendo, jujitsu, akido, karate, and even something rare called the Haniozuka style. Those years of fighting taught me discipline and self control, which is why I can control my, ever growing, powers with ease. Pretty soon, though, they had nothing left to teach me, so they decided they would start training my powers.

At first I was just moving bottles from one side of the room to the other, then I started moving cars, then people, and soon I could move mountains. I trained and trained for hours without end, no one was a match for me, not even the 800 men who attacked my meek village one time. Because of that situation, some were really scared of my powers and wanted me dead, others thought they should turn me over to the government and let them decide what to do with me, and a few wanted to control me and use me to their will. So I ran away and worked for tons of different people, some that im not very proud of. But all those jobs got me rich fast, and Tada! here I am, a million miles away from what I use to call 'Home' and attending the prestigious Ouran academy. I know I sound light hearted, but I absolutely despise those people and even wish some dead.

Now, I'm not a out of control freak or anything, I'm just like every other girl. Other than the 'assassin and telekinesis' thing. I love shopping, cooking, chick flicks, and above all drawing.

I've enrolled my self into Ouran academy in a attempt to complete my high school career as a normal girl.

How did I get into such a prestigious school like Ouran? Simple, my computer hacking skills are the best in the business. Now I know that sounds bad, but I couldn't have anyone asking too many questions about my personal life. I put just enough information in my file to keep them from asking questions. Stuff like Name, age, height, previous school (fake), and address (fake but still in my apartment complex). Nothing personal like family or anything.

After my shower I dried and pulled my long dark red hair, that could pass for black, into a high pony tail. I glance at the clock '5:35 am, Well, I guess I could work in my sketch book till I have to get ready for school. I grab my book from under my bed and plop down at my desk and open it up.

As I begin sketching my mind begins to wonder. 'I wonder what Ouran will be like? I've never been to a school with normal kids before. Why are their uniforms so weird?' I didn't know Ouran had uniforms till a few day ago and thank god I didn't. I shudder at the thought of that puffy, yellow, disaster. 'Yuck, aren't these kids rich? They should at least be able to afford a more pleasant uniform.' If anyone asks why I'm out of uniform I'll just say I can't afford it.'

My story, if asked, is that I got here due to a art scholarship and my parents are not in the picture, and if I must, start crying. That usually stops people from asking too many questions about home. After the years I became an expert in fake crying, but I've never shed a really tear since that one time when I was a little girl.

I was so absorbed in my work that I didn't realize I should of be out the door by now.

"Shit!" I jump up from my desk and shove my sketch book and pencils into my backpack. I race into my closet and grab my black jeans along with my black tank top and black leather jacket. While I get dress I use my powers to get my black combat boots and bento box from the other rooms. (I don't usually like to use my powers to do everyday tasks, or any task for that matter, but since I'm in a hurry and no one is around I decide to go ahead and use it.)

Just as I'm about to run outside i glance into the mirror. I'm not exactly pretty, but I'm not ugly either. I'm curvy, have broad shoulder, and am around 5'4. 'Hmm not exactly colorful, but at least i can fight if I have to.' I take one last look, satisfied with my appearance, and rush out side and on to the side walk.

It's a 10 minute walk to Ouran from my apartment complex. I'm pretty fast so in less than 3 minutes I'm standing in front of these huge gates that read 'Ouran Academy'.

'Holy shit! I knew this school was big, but not this big.' The size wasn't the only thing that shocked me. The entire school was colored a obnoxious bright pink from top to bottom. 'Wow, that's really going to clash with my outfit.'I scoff and take a deep breath and step through the gates. 'Please let me have a normal high school life here.' I plead to the heavens, but I knew asking for a normal life would be too much to ask, especially since fate has made me so normal already. *note sarcasm* I had no idea what I was getting myself into when I stepped through those gates and on to the front lawn.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey lovelies! I really hope you guys like this chapter, if you don't please tell me why in the comments. Thanks for reading!:D Oh! and i don't own Ouran Host Club or any of the characters except for Isami.**

Hikaru's Pov:  
My brother and I step into our class room and see a girl sitting in the corner reading a book. She's wearing all black and has a scar across her right eye. It doesn't look ugly or anything, if anything it adds a aura of danger around her. 'Is she suppose to be emo or something?' "Hey Kaoru", he looks up at me, "did you know we were getting a new student?" He shakes his head 'hmmm how strange. We always get at least a week ahead notice if a new student is coming.' Kaoru must of been thinking the same thing cause he looks from her to me. "We always get a notice before a new student arrives." He says with an arched eyebrow. 'For some reason there is something different about her, aside from the clothes, she's not like every other girl here. How strange, I never take notice to the girls in class except for Haruhi.' "Looks like we found our next toy." I say with a smirk. Kaoru nods in agreement. "Let's take a closer look."

Isami's Pov:  
'What the hell are those stupid twins looking at? They do know I can see them right?' through my peripheral vision I can see two orange haired boys, who look very surprised to see me. I can tell right away that these guys are going to be an issue for me, but whatever I can handle them.

'Oh great! now their coming over.' They say nothing, just stand over my desk looking down at me. 'you can stand there all you want, I'm not going to look at you!' I think to myself.

After several minutes without the slightest suggestion of movement, I give in. With a sigh I turn my head up to meet their gaze. "Can I help you with something, or are you just going to stand there like a couple of idiots?" I ask with a sarcastic smile.

They smirk at each other "Rawer!" the one on the left says. "You'd think the new kid would," the one on the right says, "want to be nicer to potential friends." They say with a huff and cross their arms.

"Whatever, just don't bother me, got it?." I roll my eyes and turn back to my book.

Suddenly I feel two arms on my shoulders that are shortly followed by two faces appearing right next to mine. "Oh, come on don't be like that."One whispers in my ear "we just wanna say hi." The other says holding my chin 'These guys are too close for comfort! I swear I'll kill them both!' Just as I was about to smack both of them a voice rings out, stopping me.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Leave the poor girl alone!" The voice belonged to a girl who looked kinda like a guy, wait, that is a girl right?  
She walks over quickly and bonks the boys on the head and takes a seat next to me.

"Awww Haruhi! We were just," One starts while holding his head, "saying hello to her!" The other finishes. She rolls her eyes "Sure you were." She turns to me and sticks out her hand. "Good morning, I'm Haruhi Fuijoka. I take it you're new here?" She says with a smile.

I take her hand. "Isami Mihara, and yes it's my first day here." "Well, don't let these two scare you," she gestures to the twins who are all over her now, "Their just a couple of morons."

"I wasn't so much scared I was more annoyed." I say glancing at the two boys. 'So their names are Hikaru and Kaoru, Let see if I can remember them.'

She laughs "Yeah? well, get use to it cause they don't ever quit." She smiles while shaking her head.

"Haruhi... That's not fair." Kaoru, (I think) says. "Your making us," ,"look bad in front of," ,"isami." They say interchangeably, in a whining tone.

I scoff "Ha! You did that on your own!" One sticks their tongue out at me while the other looks like he was about to say something.

"You could at least let us give you a proper introduction." They say in perfect unison. The one on the right extends his hand "I'm Hikaru Hitachiin." The one on the left did the same. "And I'm Kaoru Hitachiin."

I look at their hands, waiting to be taken, "I see" and turn back to my book, without so much as a second glance. They turn to each other and whisper "So cold" while frowning and turning their head from side to side.

"Ahem! Sorry for arriving so late." The teacher calls out from the front of the class room. I look around, I didn't even notice that the class room was now full of students and class had started. The twins sit down in front of me and Haruhi and appear to be sulking. (I assume because they didn't get a chance to retort back at me.)  
" I seems we have a new student here at Ouran, her name is Isami Mihara. Please come up, dear." I rise from my chair and head to the front of the class.

Hikaru's Pov:  
As Isami walks to the front of the class you can see everyone's eyes lock on her, the boys seem especially interested our new toy. Isami looks at the class and speaks "I'm Isami Mihara, and I hope we can all get along in the years to come." She gives us all a stunning smile and goes back to her desk quietly and pulls out...a sketch book? 'Really? She didn't strike me as the artsy type, but I guess that goes to show what I know. She seemed to have no problem dealing with me and Kaoru, she didn't get flustered or anything, even when we whispered in her ear! It's a bit of a disappointment, but it just adds to the mystery. Let's see if she does anything else interesting.' I smirk and glance her way. 'Wow, she just look out the window but she looks stunning doing so, Wait! what am I thinking?' I sigh and try to listen to the teacher lecture about ancient Japan and take a few note before I give up and fall asleep.

Isami's Pov:  
The bell rings and I snap my head up. I'd been so focused at drawing that the time just flew by. I look at my drawing of a mountain range, that use to over look my village. 'not to shabby.' I smile and begin to gather my things till I fell a light tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Isami, wanna have lunch with me?" I turn around and see Haruhi smiling at me. "Uhh sure, let me just grab my bag." I grin and pick up my bag and walk outside and down the hallway with her.

"So Haruhi, I heard you just transferred as well, how do you like it here?" I ask looking up at Haruhi, she was about 2 inches taller than me.

"Hmm," She looks up at the celling, "Well, it's been quite the roller coster, especially with these guys ,(she points to the twins), but if you relax a bit, it can be a lot of fun too." she smiles at me and I find myself smiling back. "You should visit the Host club some time, I would love to have someone sane there with me." I smile "Well, we'll just have see about that."

"OI!" I feel one arm rest on my shoulders and another around my waist. "You're not falling for Haruhi, right?" Hikaru ask with an arched eye brow. "Yeah cause if you are," Kaoru smirks at Hikaru and they continue in unison, "we will have to punish you for cheating on us."

I slap both their hands away with a loud SMACK, then I whirl around and glare at Hikaru "Not that my relationships are any of your concern, Hikaru, but in case you haven't noticed Haruhi is a girl." I turn and glare at Kaoru "And what ever 'punishment' you have in store, Kaoru, I can guarantee I've got one better."

I turn on my heel and continue walking 'Hmph! Baka! Who do they think they are? They are lucky I didn't snap their arms in two!'

I Should of known they weren't going to leave it like that, cause I didn't take more than two steps till I felt a pair of arms lifting me up and dragging me in the opposite direction.

"The fuck!? Put me down you idiots!" I struggle a bit and glance at the twins, their faces, unreadable.

Now I could easily get out of this, but I am curious to where their taking me and about what I said to make them act like this. I look and see Haruhi giving me a sympathy smile.  
"Haruhi, where are they taking me?" She sighs "The Host club room" "What for?" Before she could answer me We arrive at our destination 'Music room 3?'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello lovelies! I'm gonna try to update pretty often cause I know the agony of having to wait for updates and I don't want to do that to you. I don't own Ouran or any of the characters except from Isami. Thanks for reading!**

**Isami's Pov:**  
'Music room 3? Why did they take me to a music room?' I ask myself

Before I could do anything the twins tossed be though the doors and I landed hard on my butt.

'Oh Hell No! now that's crossing the line.' I push myself up and get in a fighting stance. 'If they want a fucking fight then I'll give them one!' I didn't even get a chance to throw a single punch (much to my disappointment) cause several voices rang out at once.

The first one came from a little blond boy with some kind of stuffed rabbit thing, "Hello! Who are you?" Ok I'll admit he's cute but I can tell he's hella strong and a experienced fighter. The tall and well built boy, whose shoulders he's riding on is no slouch either. 'Remind me not to get on their bad side.'

"Hikaru! Kaoru! What's the meaning of this! How dare you treat a princess in such a manner!" The voice came from a tall blond boy who suddenly had flowers floating around him (How did those even get there?) "I'm so sorry princess, Please accept this token of my affection and apology." He gets on one knee, hands me a rose , and grabs my hand as if to kiss it.

'Ok dude your cute,but not that cute.' I think to myself "Uhh no thanks." I slip my hand out of his and take a step back. He seems rather shocked and goes into a corner of the room that is now darker that the rest of the room (I'm now dubbing that as the emo corner)

I turn back to the twins who are now talking to a short haired boy with glasses, who seems to be glaring at me. 'What's up with that guy?

All the host suddenly gather up in circle and start whispering. I wait for a good five minutes till I finally get fed up 'Ok this is ridiculous. They force me here and now their ignoring me?' I can feel myself get more irritated by the minute, so I decided to speck up.  
"Are you guys going to tell me why I'm here, or can I go now?" I say with my arms crossed. They all just stared at me with some look I couldn't recognize.

Glasses guy was the first to speak. "Well, Miss Mihara, we seem to have a problem. Our newest host ,Haruhi, wishes to keep her gender a secret, so we have to make sure you don't tell anyone." He pushes up his glasses, making them glare, and takes a step towards me. "Kyoya, take it easy on her." Haruhi calls out in a warning tone from the corner of the room.

I arch an eyebrow "Haruhi's gender is none of my concern and if she wants me to keep her secret, then I will."

"I agree, it is none of your concern, but it is mine. Haruhi owes us quite bit of money and she pays for it by being a host, so your can imagine why we can not afford to let her secret out, or allow you to walk out of here without making some kind of deal." He says with a smirk.

"Well let me make one thing very clear to you," I take a step forward, making the others stiffen at my movement . "I don't care weather you 'allow' it, but I'm going to leave weather you like it or not." I turn on my heel and walk calmly to the doors.

"Takashi." the voice of the young blond calls out. Suddenly there is a large boy standing between me and the door. "Move." I say through clenched teeth. His face remained stone cold, but he looked as though he felt a little bad about doing this. I take a deep breath. Now, I could easily get him out of the way, but my Sensi once told me to never show your full strength unless you absolutely have to. This wasn't a emergency, and I had a better and more fun method to get out of here.

"Miss Mihara, there is a simple solution to this. just join the host club and nothing bad will happen, understand?" He says calmly with a evil glint in his eye.

With that I walked straight up to him, "It seems that this is a one sided deal, I have nothing to gain from this little plan of yours," I walk passed him, lifted up the window and then turned to him, "And If you ever threaten me again, I promise I will not be as nice." With that being said I jump out of the two story window. I hear screams from a above me, making me laugh out loud.

I use my powers to slow me down enough to land on the ground safely. Though you can't notice it from the window. I turn and look back up at the window, needless to say they were shocked. I give a two finger salute and run back into the building to my class room.

**Hikaru's Pov:**  
'Isami Don't!" Me and Kaoru call out. We rush to the window along with Honey and Mori. We see her plummet to the earth. 'Oh my god she is going to die!' I clutch the window frame and wait to hear the impact, but it never comes. She does a little front flip and lands perfectly safe on her feet.

"The hell? Kaoru, you saw that right?" I look at my brother. "Yeah, I did. Is she insane?!"

'Just who is this girl named Isami Mihara? She's defiantly not normal. I mean first she knows Haruhi's not a boy, next she tells me and Kaoru apart in the blink of an eye, then she stands up to Kyoya! (The most impressive of all if you ask me) I wonder what else she's gonna do?

**Kyoya's Pov:**  
'Who is this girl? There was next to nothing in her profile, her background is unclear, and she has no record of family, so how did she manage to get into this school?'

I glance at Tamaki he seems to be in quite the shock,and I must admit I am to. I've never dealt with a girl like that. She's unresponsive to threats, not easily flattered, and doesn't get intimidated quickly.

Honestly she kinda reminds me of myself. 'Hmmm lets see what are newest guest is keeping a secret.' I smirk to myself and begin writing in my little black book. "What an interesting development"

**Honey's Pov:**  
'That was rather impressive. She is defiantly an experienced fighter, she's strong and well trained.' I look at Takashi, she is on the same level as me and him. Which is saying a lot about her.

'She's pretty too, I wonder if she will ever come back to the club? Do you think she likes sweets? Wow, we just got Haruhi and already, here comes a new girl to spark up our lives.' "This is going to be fun!" I squeeze Usa-chan, "I can't wait to see whats going to happen next!"

**Takashi's Pov:**  
Mitsukuni knows as well as I do that this girl is way stronger than see seems. She was ready to kill the twins when she was tossed in here, and was just about ready to flip me before she jumped out the window.

I was actually very impressed on how gracefully she landed. She is defiantly one to keep an eye on. She seems kinda enough but will not tolerate being pushed to do something.

She has a very strong shell around her heart, I can tell cause I have one myself. 'Hm I wonder if she would like to spar with me sometime. I could use the company. Plus, I want to know more about her.'

**Tamaki's Pov:**  
'HOW COULD A YOUNG LADY ACT IN SUCH AWAY?! She literally just jumped out that window!' For some reason I'm left in state of awe. She left Just as quickly as she came, It doesn't seem quite real.

'Isami seems kinda lonely, like she's never had one real friend. Maybe we can change that.' I smile to myself

"OK! host club, it seems we got quite the battle up ahead! I want Isami-san in the host club, not just to protect Haruhi 's secret either." I smile and We huddle up and begin discussing 'Operation get Isami in the Host Club!"

**Haruhi's Pov:**  
Um I'm honestly not sure how to react to the chain of events that just occurred. Isami seemed kinda lonely to me so I invited her to have lunch with me. Then, she figured out I was a girl, and was brought to the host club. She was then threatened and jumped out a window. 'crazy, hu?'

'She seems really nice, who knows maybe 'Operation get isami in the Host club' will work. I really would like to see her again, and perhaps have a new friend to talk to about normal stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hola! sorry about updating a little late, but I was outta town. So here it is Chapter 4! I hope ya'll like it! (I don't own Ouran or any of the characters except for Isami.)**

**Isami's Pov:**

It's been a few days since my surprise encounter with the Host club, and for some reason they all want me in that club. I can't imagine why, maybe it just to protect Haruhi?

Since that day Haruhi and I have been talking more and more, and as it turns out we like a lot of the same books!

It's fun hanging out with Haruhi, cause she has not once asked me to join the Host club. Which is a relief because all of the members have come to me at least twice about that stupid club.

Honestly I was starting to get curious about this little 'Host Club' so today I stayed late after school to do a bit of research. Which would explain why I am now walking home in the middle of the night.

I take a deep breath and admire my surroundings. I've always loved the night; I think best at this time, it's a great time to hide or run away, and most of my work had been done in the late hours of the night.

My thoughts came to a screeching halt, when a voice rang out from the darkness. "Shut up!" I was on full alert and followed the voice to a dark alley, "One word and I'll slit your throat open!" the voice belonged to a a scruffy middle aged man, who was holding a boy against the alley wall by the throat, holding a long knife against his cheek.

"Hey!" I call out while taking on a fiery red aura. "Drop the bot, and I might just consider letting you get out of this alive." I glare at the man whose full attention was now on me.

He looks frightened for a second and then scoffs, "Oh really? and what is a weak little girl going to do?" He drops the boy, grips the knife tighter, and takes a step towards me.  
I look at the boy, he is gasping for air, but otherwise unharmed. I smirk "I'm sooo glad you asked." Before he could say another word I knee him the stomach and kick him so hard the slams into the ally wall. That's where i pin him there and lean in close to his ear.

"Next time we see each other, I promise you, You will not live to walk away. Got it?!" I slam my fist into the wall right next to his face making a loud Bang! and cracking the wall a little bit.

He nods furiously and looks at me with a mix of hatred and fear.

I grab him by the back of the neck and use my powers to propel him out of the alley and onto the street (If you're watching, it just looks like a threw him really hard.)

He looks at me "Fuck you! Next time you see me I'll have back up, and you will see just how strong I am!" He yells right as he takes off running.

Pfft! what a moron! Does he really think he and his buddies are a match for me? I hear a gasping from behind me and i quickly remember the boy. I turn around and rush back to the him. "Are you alright?" I ask while trying to get him to stand. Um is that a Ouran uniform?

A very familiar voice rings out "Yeah , I think so, Thank yo-" He cuts off and looks at my face.

"Isami?" I gasp and take a step back, shocked. "Haruhi?!"

**(Dramatic pause!)**

"Haruhi! What are you doing out at this hour?!" I shouted at her.

She shrugs and dusts herself off "I could ask you the same thing." She rubs her neck. yikes! thats going to leave a nasty bruise.

"I was not the one who was almost killed! So talk!" I was a little angry that she was out alone at this hour, but I also know that she couldn't help being a victim.

"I wasn't 'almost killed' and the host club had to stay behind to clean up after today's event and had to set up for tomorrow." She said so matter of factly while picking up her bag off the ground.

"Didn't one of the guys offer you a ride." I ask with a eyebrow lifted up. How could those idiots leave her to walk home alone!

"Yes, but I refused." She looks through her stuff. I guess to check if everything was there.

"Why did you do that? What would of happened if i didn't show up?!" I was really worried, which is a strange feeling to me cause I have never really had anyone to worry about like this.

She look over to me and smiles. "Isami, I'm fine, ok?" she pats me on the shoulder, "Thanks again, see you at school."

"Hold up! I'll walk you home." I shout as I run a bit to catch up with her.

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that." She shakes her head. I smirk at her "Haruhi, I wasn't asking your permission. Plus, I live around here so it's no trouble" She rolls her eyes and sighs "Fine, do what you want."

As we walk we talk about our favorite things; books, movies, dishes, animals.

"Haha! No, but my all time favorite would hav-" My words were cut off as we reached her apartment building, or should I say 'our' apartment building.

"You live here?!" "Yeah, why, surprised?" she asks while walking up the flight of stairs leading to the second floor.

For some reason this strikes me as extremely funny and I start laughing uncontrollably.  
A concerned look washes over her face "What's so funny?" here hand rests on the railing.

I hold up my keys and look up at here "I live here too!"

**Haruhi's Pov:**  
"I live here too!" Isami says while trying to catch her breath. Wow, I think that's the first time I've ever heard her laugh like that.

I smile "I guess that means we will be seeing each other more often." I say as she walks up the stairs to where I'm standing.

Isami laughs and walks to her door which is actually right next to mine. We decide to walk to school with each other from now on. She hands me a spare key to her apartment.

"I'm horrible at waking up in the morning. If something ever happens, don't hesitate to use that key." She smiles at me and drops the key in my hand.

We hug and walk to our separate homes, "Hey isami?" She looks over her shoulder at me "Yeah?" "Um thank you, seriously if you weren't there I might not be here right now."

She smiles "Just promise me one thing." I look at her a bit surprised. "What is that?" "Promise that you'll let me teach you some self defense?"

I laugh "Deal!" We hug and part ways.

**(Time skip)**

As I lay in bed I replay today's events in my head. I can't believe how fearless Isami was and the strength she had to back up her words. I was honestly terrified and I might have gotten seriously hurt, but I was more focused at how Isami threw the guy out on to the street. Is she really that strong? I place a hand on my neck (Which still hurts, by the way)

"Oh boy, how am I going to tell the guys without getting them all riled up?" I ask myself as I fall into a soundless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello! shout out to AnimeBestie, Thanks for commenting and making me want to write more! Ok lovelies Here is the next chapter, enjoy and please comment and follow! (I don't own Ouran or any of the characters except Isami)**

**Isami's Pov:**  
The next morning Haruhi and I walked to school At 7:00 AM! (That is way too early in my opinion!) When I stepped out of my apartment I saw Haruhi in her normal uniform but on her neck she wore a dark black scarf.

"Um Haruhi?" She turns to me with a bored look on her face, "Do you seriously think that that's going to stop your friends from finding out?" I ask with an eyebrow arched up.

She shrugs "It's worth a shot." I roll my eyes "You do know that wearing that just draws more attention to it, right?" Either she doesn't hear me or chooses to ignore me, cause she locks her door and starts down the stairs.

I shake my head, Fine, Haruhi, do what you want, but don't say I didn't warn you. I chuckle to myself. This is going to be interesting!

**~Time Skip~**

I start packing up my stuff as the dismissal bell for the day rings. Surprisingly enough the twins have not said anything about the scarf all day, but of course I knew that it wouldn't last.

Speak of the devil! I can see Hikaru and Kaoru walking towards Haruhi out of the corner of my eye, and turn around so that I can see them clearly.

They don't seem to notice me, cause they put their arms around Haruhi and start talking In sync. "Say Haruhi, Why are you wearing that scarf?" They ask looking rather suspicious.

"Um well I felt a cold coming on and I wanted to prevent it before it fully hit?" Haruhi says questioning herself

Poor Haruhi, she would have to do better than that to fool them. I sigh and grab my bag, knowing what would happen next.

"uh hu" The twins grab Haruhi by her arms and race off to the host room, leaving nothing but a trail of dust behind them.

I laugh and chase after them stopping just outside the door. Let the games begin!

**Third Person Pov:**  
Hikaru and kaoru shove Haruhi into a chair in the center of the room, with a single light hovering over her.

HIKARU! KAORU! HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY LITTLE GIRL SO ROUGHLY! Tamaki comes running at them, waving his fist around like a maniac. The twins simply step out of his way and begin their 'interrogation'.

"Now what's the real reason?!" They both look at Haruhi dead in the eye, just daring her to lie to them.

Haruhi says nothing, just shrugs. That angered the twins a bit. "What? Got a hickie or something?" They ask teasingly

"WHAT?! NO! MY PRECIOUS HARUHI!", Tamaki runs over to her and swings her around in a super hug, "YOU MUSTANT KISS OTHER GUYS. I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

The sudden movement whips off Haruhi's scarf, revealing the hand shaped bruise on her neck, that has now turned a blackish purple. The whole room is silent.

Yikes! not good. Isami sucks in through her teeth, from her position at the door.

Kyoya was the first to move. He placed a hand on Haruhi's shoulder and walks her to a couch. "Care to explain" He asks with a hint of worry behind his words. She now has the full attention of the entire host club.

*Silence* Haruhi just looks at her hands. The silence is broken by a series of questions.

"Who did it?!" (Kaoru). "When did it happen?" (Kyoya). "Was it a man?" (Tamaki). "Did he hurt you bad?" (Honey). "Are you ok?" (Mori). "Ill murder him!" ( Hikaru).

Isami saw Haruhi become over whelmed and decided to step in. "Ahem!" She clears her throat loud enough to capture the attention of the host club.

The boys heads snapped up to look at her. "Can you please excuse us? We are currently having some issues." Kyoya say standing up and walking over to Isami.

Isami walks into the room and closes the door behind her. "I could, but I know what happened to Haruhi." She said calmly, walking over to Haruhi and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Whats going on?!" Tamaki cries out, due to the shock of seeing Haruhi's injury, and then having Isami come in out of the blue.

"Now if you would give her a chance to speck, you would realize that Haruhi was attacked last night while walking home ALONE after your host club activities." Isami says firmly and accusingly.

The boys all gasped and turned to Haruhi, she just nodded and went through the story, leaving out Isami's part in it.

After the story was over Isami began to walk towards a single table in the corner of the room, and two questions were called out to her.

"How did you know?" and "How did Haruhi get out alive?" Isami stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder. "Who do you think was there to save her?" She asks with a smirk.

Tamaki began to think many things at once. How did Isami fight off a grown man? Why is she still here? Does that mean she's in the club?" and "She saved Haruhi!" He was in awe of everything that happened.  
Haruhi smiled "You know if Isami didn't show up when she did, I might not be here right now." She said to no one in particular and stands up to fix some tea for the incoming guest.

After Haruhi got her necked patched up, the day continued as normal. Guests came in and the host entertained them. No one seemed to notice Haruhi's neck or Isami, who was working on a sketch in the darkest corner of the room, perfectly blending into the shadows.

Isami was working peacefully until she felt a shadow looming over her. She looked up and saw Kyoya standing there looking at her drawing.

"You are quite the artist," He said while taking a seat across from her, "I want to thank you for helping Haruhi, but I also have to ask, why are you still here?" Isami scoffs "I'm doing what you guys should of all along," Kyoya arches an eyebrow, "I'm going to walk Haruhi home and make sure she doesn't get hurt, and in order to do so I must wait here till she finishes her hosting." She says so matter-of-factly.

Kyoya was about to ask a question when he was interrupted by a startled scream.

"Let go of me!" It was a regular customer shouting at a boy who had a firm grip on her wrist. "NO! Im sick of you drooling over these guys all the time, You're MY girl!" He started to pull her away so roughly that she fell to the floor, making the other girls gasp.

At this point all of the host were off there seats and heading over to where the guy was, but Isami got there first.

She pulled the guy away from the girl roughly and pinned him to the wall. "I really think its time for you to leave." She says firmly. The scoffs and tries to push her away, which only makes her angrier. She slams her fist into the wall, next to his head, causing the whole room the shake. "I REALLY think you should go." She says taking up a powerful black aura.

"U-uh-h y-yeah i-i couldn't t-thin of a b-better thing t-to do." The boys stutters in fear.  
Isami smirks and tosses him out the door "If you EVER touch her again, my wrath will be the least of your worries, Understand?!" She then slams the doors shut and turns to the crowd. "I'm sorry you all had to see that, but please go about your business." She then walks over to the victim (still on the floor) and places a hand on her head. "Are you alright, Miss?" She asks with concerned eyes.

"Umm yes, thank you so much, miss...?" "Isami. If that boy ever bothers you again just let me know and I'll take care of it, ok?" "Um ok thank you." The girl stammers. "Not a all, I would hate to see you get hurt." (Hearts start spinning over all the girls heads) Isami pats her head and goes back to her little table.

"Oh my gosh who was that?" "Wasn't she pretty?" "And brave!" "Where did she come from?" "That guy was so scary! I'm glad he's gone!" The girls were talking excitedly over what just happened.

**Isami's Pov:**  
Baka! Who does that guy thinks he is? To treat a young lady that way is despicable! I start to sketch furiously, still thinking about the boy.  
I hope that girl is alright. (Ok so I might have a bit of hero complex, but can you seriously blame me for kicking that guy's ass?) I sigh, and continue to draw, unaware of the many glances thrown my way.

**Tamaki's Pov:**  
That was so amazing! I mean she won over the girls so easily and handled that punk with ease. Hmm I might have just thought of a position that would be perfect for her! Now to get her to accepted it. I pick up my tea and begin thinking about a new plan to get her to be in the host club. Isami WILL be apart of this club if it kills me!

**Kyoya Pov:**  
How interesting... I begin to write in my black book. Isami keeps surprising me, and that little display was enough to tell me a bit more about miss Isami. She seems to be a hero in the making; Strong, brave, compassionate, and tactful. She already saved Haruhi and now that girl?Hm wonder what else she's going to do? I smile to myself and pour myself some tea.

**Mori's Pov:**  
That was a super strong punch, enough to cause the room to shake. Very impressive, but now I find myself thinking three things; How did she get so strong? Is she trustworthy? and Why does she seem so lonely? I was ready to throw that guy out of here, but Isami got to him first and I found myself worried about her safety, but why?

**Honey's Pov:**  
I'm glad Isami is here; She saved Haruhi, helped out one of our customers, and she is a mystery just waiting to be solved! I can't wait till she's in the host club! I glance at Takashi and he is staring at Isami. "Takashi, do you like her?" I ask smiling at him. He looks at me for a second and turns his attention back to our guests. Just as expected from my cousin, I shake my head, sighing. Hmm I wonder who will be the one to win Isami over in the long run?

**Hikaru's Pov:**  
Is she insane?! She could of gotten hurt. (Hmmm why do I get the feeling that I've said this before?). She is so strange, how will I ever get her to be our toy if she keeps surprising me like this? She's not like any girl I've ever met; she's reckless, strong, not prissy, and beautiful. WHAT?! What am I thinking? I don't even know anything about her! I look over to her, blush, and look away.

**Kaoru Pov:**  
Yep, Hikaru likes her. Why do I feel a bit of jealousy when I think of him and her? I hope it's just phase. I'll admit she's interesting, but why do I get the feeling she's hiding something big and dangerous? Where did that scar on her eye come from? What or who gave it to her? I look at her and wonder about this girl named Isami Mihara.

**Haruhi's Pov:**

Isami is defiantly going to be big part of our little high school story. I have so many questions about her, such as; Where are her parents, what caused her to become so strong? Is she hiding something? What is her past like? I sigh. I guess these will be answered as the story progresses, but I can't help but wonder why I get the feeling she is desperate to keep something a secret?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N HELLO LOVELIES! I hope liked the last chapter cause here's the one! (I Don't own Ouran or any of the characters except for Isami.)**

**Isami's Pov:**  
(The next day after the last chapter)

I look up from my book that I was reading to see the entire host club staring at me. The host club had finished for the day and I was waiting for Haruhi to get her stuff so we could walk home together. "Can I help you?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"You know we got a lot of questions from our customers about you and your place in the club." Tamaki says while sitting down across from me, "I think its about time we get you a official part in the club." Kyoya steps in. "like as our security guard." I smirk at them. " No, and even if did consider it, what's in it for me?"

Kyoya smirks back "Well first of all you'd get to be here free of charge, then, every amount you earn will go towards Haruhi's debt," Ok now he has my attention and I look at him, suspiciously, "And you will have full support of the host club, so if something ever happens you will be able to count on us to lend a helping hand" "Plus, we have snacks!" Honey chirps in while jumping into my lap.

I give a reluctant sigh "Fine, why not?" I mean it's not like i have anything better to do. Plus, I'll get to help out Haruhi. "YAY! I HAVE A NEW ADOPTED DAUGHTER!," Tamaki comes running at me, and I give him a look that says 'Don't you dare hug me,cause you will regret it. Which caused him to retreat to his 'Emo corner'.

The twins look at me with a glint of mischief in their eyes, as they put their hands on my shoulders, and begin to speck. "Looks like we found a new toy." I whip out away from them and glare at them. "Let me make one thing very clear, I am No ones toy, and I will NOT be dressing up in any costumes, got it?" The twins stared at her wide-eyed and retreated to Tamaki's 'emo corner'. In unison the three mutter under their breath "so scary."

I laugh at the three and turn to Kyoya, "so, What does my job entitle exactly, Kyoya?"

He looks at me a bit pissed off, probably cause I didn't use 'sempi', but whatever like I care! He shrugs and continues "It very simple, you'll just be here to protect our customers, like you did yesterday, and ensure the safety of the host club when we are out as a group."

Honey jumps into my arms "Just be yourself and when you're needed we will call!" I smile. This boy is really cute and I think I'm developing a soft spot for him. I hug him "Fine by me" He looks a bit shocked by my hug, but then hugs me back and climbs onto my shoulders. "Yay! Takashi look! Isami's going to be in the host club, Isn't that great!" "Yeah" Mori looks at me with a hint of a smile hiding behind his stone face.

Hikaru and kaoru comes up behind us, "Why don't we get hugs like that?" They ask pouting. "Thats easy,he's cute," I point at honey, "and you're not" I point at the twins and I turn my back to them, walking to Mori who takes honey off my shoulders. "That's not very nice, Isami" They say a bit grumpy. I scoff "Oh yeah? Well, 'nice' isn't in the job description."

These guys are fun to be around, but also a bit irritating. I guess I'll adjust soon enough. "Come on Haruhi we should start walking." I call out as I grab her's and my bag.

"Coming!" Haruhi starts running over to me. "WHERE ARE MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTERS GOING?!" Tamaki calls out while snatching Haruhi up before she could reach me. "Tamaki-sempi, let me go I gotta go home." I roll my eyes and begin walking over to the two. "DON'T GO! I'LL TAKE YOU HOME! PLEA-, OW! ISAMI, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I smacked him on the back of the head, causing him to release Haruhi and fall to the ground, looking at with shock. "Hey, my job is to protect the host club members, and it looked like Haruhi was in danger." I say with a shrug. My comment caused the host member to laugh excepted for Mori and kyoya, who just smirked.

"So you're apart of the host club?!" I was cornered by a few girls after class as I was headed to the club room. They seemed to be trying to decipher weather I'm friend or foe. "Well sort of, I'm more like a security guard," I smile at them, "I'll be there to protect you ladies if anyone ever threatens you all." (Are those hearts over their heads?) "Oh well um, thank you!" They smile at me and run down the hall to the club room.

*sigh* The girls here are intense, but I guess that just adds to the charm of this school. I tell myself as I walk to the host room.

"ISAMI!" Tamaki screams and slams into me while spinning me around. "WHERE'S HARUHI? IS SHE WITH YOU?" "Tamaki... I'll give you to the count of three to put me the fuck down. one...two...thre-" My voice firm but threatening "EEP!" I puts me down and ducks behind kyoya. "MOMMA! Isami's using those dirty boy words!" I start laughing "Is Kyoya suppose to be 'momma'?" I ask, trying to catch my breath. Kyoya shoots me a dirty look and turns back to his book, scribbling something down.

Haruhi walked in at that moment and Tamaki turned his attention to her, while I walked over to Kyoya. "So what do you write in that little black book of your's?" I ask stepping up behind him. He just smirks "Oh anything, and everything." He shuts his book and looks at me. "What do you think I write in it?" "Well, I just assumed it was a Deathnote thing and you were writing the names of your enemies. Are you telling me it's not?" I ask sarcastically.

"Hmph, hardly, but I must say that there is next to nothing under your name. Care to explain?" I just smirk "AH HA! So, you do write down names in there!" He rolls his eyes and walks over to his table and begins typing away at his laptop.

I chuckle under my breath and walk to my little corner table, and pull out my sketch pad. Hmm I wonder what I should draw?

Customers started flowing in, and I got an idea for my drawing. I glance around the room, every host member using their own skills to entertain these ladies resulting in a, odd, over all feeling of peace. I think that this is art worthy and I get to work sketching my brains out, hurrying to finish before the day ends.

By the time the last lady leaves I had finished my art work, using up eight pencils, total. Needless to say my hands were very sore, and I was exhausted. I look over my art work and smile. This is one of my best pieces. I yawn and start packing up.

"What were you working on so intensely?" I turn around and see Kyoya looking at me with curiosity. "Oh anything and everything." I smirk and glance at Kyoya who simply raised one eyebrow, rolling his eyes. "You're no fun," I shake my head, "If you must know, I was working on a drawing."

"Of what?" Honey asks walking over to me. Which catches the attention of Hikaru and Kaoru, which results in the host club gathering around me. "Can we see?" Haruhi asks.

Honestly I don't like to show people my art work, but I guess they won't quit till I show them. *sigh* "Fine." I flip my sketch book to the picture of the room and turn it to them.

"WOW! That"s really good!" Honey yells excitedly. "That perfectly captures the host." Kyoya observes, looking into the detail. "Was that draw right now?" Hikaru looks up at me in shock. "I didn't know you drew!" Haruhi exclaims. "I HAVE SUCH A TALENTED DAUGHTER!" Tamaki shouts.

"Um thank you, and I've always loved art." I say closing up my sketch book and pushing it into my backpack.

"What else are you hiding?" Hikaru and Kaoru asks looking at me skeptically.

Before I know it I'm strapped to a chair and a single light hangs over me. (Like Haruhi in the last chapter).

"Now that I think about it we know next to nothing about you!" Hikaru points out. "Let's start simple, how old are you?" I sigh, I might as well answer as much as I can cause they won't light up till they feel they know about me. "16" "Ok where do live?" Kaoru asks. "In a apartment" "Do you live with anyone?" (Kyoya). "No" "What about your family?" (Tamaki) "Non-existent"  
"What do you mean?" (Hikaru) "Exactly what I said. I have no family". They looked at me with sadness, expecting me to cry or choke up, but it never comes. "

How do you pay for this school?" Kyoya asks, changing the subject. "I'm here on a art scholarship, and I have a part time job."

"How are you so good at fighting?" Mori asks. Wow he spoke! that's a first. "I trained when I was very young and learned a lot."

"Do you like cake?!" Honey asks, lighting the mood. "Yes, I like lemon the best." I smile at him.  
"Yay! We need to have cake together!" "Maybe tomorrow, ok?" "Yay!"

I look at the twins. "Can you let me go now?" "Nope! We aren't through yet!" *sigh* "fine, be that way." I push myself forward and run backwards, slamming the chair into the wall, shattering it. They stare at me wide eyed. "What? You wouldn't let me go." I shrug, pulling the remaining ropes off my legs and turn to Haruhi. "Ready to go?" She closes her mouth, which was hanging open, "Yeah, lets go." She grabs her bag and walks outside.

I look over my shoulder. "Bye boys!" I give a little salute and continue down the hallway. These guys are funny, but if they get too curious I'm going to have a real problem. I shake off the thought and keep walking. I'm sure it will be fine!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hello lovelies! I'm sorry to say that starting next week I will be posting weekly. I'll try to post as much as possible, but I can't promise anything. School's starting so it going to be much harder, but I will post at least one chapter a week! Ok that's all so on with the chapter! XD (OH! Also I don't own Ouran or any of the characters except for Isami.)**

** ~The next day~**

**Isami's Pov:**  
The boys still seem a bit shocked by my actions yesterday, cause when I entered the club they all just kinda stared at me, not saying hi or anything. Hmmm I wonder what's up? Did I scare them yesterday? Hmph whatever, I'm sure they'll come around eventually.

Eventually came around almost instantly. The second I sat down I was tackled by Honey. "Oof!" I didn't fall cause I was sitting down, but it did surprise me. "Honey, sweetie, you got be more careful. At least give me a fair warning before you do that, K? I smile at him, to show I'm not angry with him.

"Sorry, Isa-chan, but you promised to eat cake with me today!" I laugh lightly at my new nick name "I guess I did, didn't I?" "YES! you did!" He dragged me to his usual table where Mori sat. Honey pushed me down to where I was directly across from Mori, and crawled onto my lap. "Here Isa! Try this!" He pushed a cake to my face. The cake was yellow with white frosting with a small yellow flower on top. I take the cake from him and moved to sit next to me. "Try It! It's lemon!" Honey yells excitedly as he bounces a bit in his seat. Aww that's so cute! I smile at him and take a tiny bite of the fancy cake. Mmmm! that's really good! "Wow, that's really tasty, Honey! Here try some" I put a bit of cake on the end of my fork and hold it out to Honey, who happily eats it.

I glance at Mori, "Wanna try it?" I ask him, he just waves me off, "Is that a no?" I ask lifting up one eyebrow. I feel Honey yanking on my arm, "Takashi doesn't talk a lot So don't take it personally." He grins at me and looks at my cake. I laugh and put some more on the end of my fork and feed it to him. I feel like I'm feeding a baby! I grin and keep doing so till the cake's all gone.

"KYAAA!" I hear a screaming coming from behind me and see the entire host club looking at us with hearts in their eye, even Haruhi! I look at them. "What are you looking at?" I glare at them.

"MY GOSH! MY NEW DAUGHTER IS SO CUTE! THAT WAS GOOD EXTREMELY GOOD! KEEP IT UP!" as he shouted he grabbed me and spun me around super fast. "Tamaki. PUT. ME. DOWN." I glare at him, but he doesn't seem to notice and keeps spinning around. I really hate it when people touch me so freely. "Little help!" I shouted while I started to get super dizzy. Suddenly I feel a pair of hands around my waist and they lift me up, out of Tamaki's grasp. They place me on the ground and holds me steady till the dizziness wheres off. I look and see Mori standing behind me, hands on my shoulders. "Thanks Mori" He smiles at me and ruffles my hair.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go KILL TAMAKI!" When I said those last two words I started charging at Tamaki. "EEP! I he started running around the room with me not far behind with my fiery red aura. I was about to reach him when I felt myself get lifted into the air by a certain stone faced boy. "Mori put me down!" I shouted and began squirming, but he held on firm. *sigh* "Alright I'm calm, Now PUT. ME. DOWN." I growl.

He drops me and land on my feet and glare at Tamaki. "Just wait, I will get you back." I smile evilly and walk to my little desk. "Uhhh Isami?" I look up and see Kaoru and Hikaru. "Yeah?" "I think you should make up with Tamaki." "And why would I do that?" "Cause look at him!" I look over and see Tamaki, who's as white as a ghost with his spirt slowly leaving his body.

I laugh "My god how does he even do that?!" I turn back to book still laughing. Wow I've laughed a lot these past few days, I don't normally laugh at all. I think to myself as guest start coming in.

I take notice to all the guest and keep in mind, who they tend to favorite. I look at Haruhi's table curiously and see one of Tamaki's usuals sitting with her. Um I think her name is Kanako, if I'm not miss taken. I wonder why she's with her and not Tamaki? I then over hear Kanako say that Haruhi is her new 'favorite'. For some reason that makes me laugh, Tamaki is not going to be happy.

"Host hopping disease? " Haruhi questioned Kyoya after the host club dismissed for the day. "As in the never same boy twice disease" Hikaru and Kaoru pipe in. "Yeah cause before you she was with Tamaki." I call from my place in the corner. They look at me with confused looks on their face. "I like to keep tabs on the guests that come here." I say reading their minds while shrugging. "Oh so he's mad cause I took her from him?" Haruhi asks. "SHUT UP! I don't understand how you're so popular with the ladies when you yourself are a lady!" He pulls out a trunk and pulls out a blown up photo of Haruhi from middle school. "DADDY WANTS YOU TO GO BACK TO HOW YOU USE TO BE!" This of course causes Haruhi to get angry and she starts yelling at him. "Oh by the way Haruhi do you have formal dancing experience? You'll need them for the party, you too Isami." He smirks and glances over at me. "uh no, but that doesn't have anything to do with my quota right?" Haruhi asks nervously. "Hey I'm just the security guard, so don't mark me down for dancing." I shout from my desk.

"NO WAY A GENTLE MAN MUST LEARN TO DANCE! I'LL GIVE YOU ONE WEEK TO MASTER THE WALTZ AND YOU WILL PREFORM IT AT THE PARTY! IF YOU DO NOT WE WILL BUMP YOU DOWN TO ERREN BOY AGAIN!" Tamaki shouts from the top of his lungs at Haruhi. I was about to go 'control' the situation when I feel a hand on my shoulder, it's Kyoya. "What is it?" I ask slightly annoyed. "While it is your job to protect, we can not have the club's reputation brought down because of your lack of skill." He says with a evil smirk. "Ok first of all I know how to dance very well, and second, there is nothing that you say that will get me to dance with a bunch of snuck up snot-nosed rich boys." "Oh really? What if I were to say that if you do I will add 3 million yen to Haruhi's dept." He gives me a glare that means business. "Then I will say that's blackmail and have you reported to the chairman of the school." I mimic his 'business' expression and turn my back to him. "Isami pleaseeeee," I look down and see a teary-eyed Honey. I lean down and pick him up, "I'm sorry sweetie, but the answer is no. I hate parties and everything associated with it; Dancing, dresses, heels." I shutter at the thought of those painful heels I had to were once, Their so impractical, you can't run in them very well, they provide no protection, and their just plain irritating. I put him down and walk to pick up my bag. "Isami!," I feel a hand grab my upper arm, "Please don't leave me alone with these freaks!" It's Haruhi, she looks completely stressed at what Tamaki said. *sigh* "Fine, but one condition. NO Dress!" They all just laughed, but Kyoya smirked. What's he planning?

**~Time skip (next day)~**

"Quick quick slow, quick quick slow." Kanako was teaching a stressed-looking Haruhi to dance the waltz. I was sitting in the corner sipping some tea and keeping a careful eye on them. "Hey Isami." Hikaru called me over to where he and Kaoru were standing. "What's up?" I ask walking over to them. "We wanna test you're dancing skills." I smirk "Not a chance, you two." I smile and turn away from them and bumped right into Kyoya. "Come on we need to make sure your dancing skills are adequate." He holds out his hand to me and with a reluctant sigh I take it. "Did I ever tell you how much I love dancing? *cough* Sarcasm *cough*. He just smirks and places one hand on my waist and holds the other and we begin.

**Kyoya's Pov:**  
I was actually very surprised that I asked to dance with her. I mean Hikaru obviously wanted to dance with her, but for some reason I didn't like that.

She was very smooth in her actions and honestly I had expected her to be a horrible dancer, but once again she surprised me by being a more that excellent dancer.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and glanced at Hikaru, looking a bit angry "I think she's going to have to get used to others wanting to cut in."I nod and I reluctantly give a little bow to her and walk back to my desk.

**Isami's Pov:**  
I was a little sad when Kyoya left to be honest, but then Hikaru grabbed my hand placed a hand on my waist. I arch an eyebrow "Do any thing funny and I will toss you out the window." I say half joking. He snickers "I don't doubt it."

Hikaru was a little stiff in his movements so I slowed down in order to make him relax. He smiled at me.  
After a minute or so someone tried to cut in again and much to everyone's surprise it was Mori! Hikaru let me go and passed me to Mori who had a smile on his lips. "Wow I didn't know you could dance!" I say with a laugh as he spun me around in a small circle. "Yeah." He's face unreadable. "You know, according to my reach you and your cousin are a very talented fighters." He nods as to confirm my research. "I would love to fight with you some time." I smile. Maybe I finally found a worthy opponent! "He looks at me," Is he surprised?, "Sure" And that was it. He didn't say another word till the song finished. He let me go and ruffled my. He then walked over to Honey, who was eating more cake.

**Mori's Pov:**  
I don;t know why I did that. I mean I've never done anything like that before. It just that for some reason I saw Hikaru and Kyoya dancing with Isami, I wanted to also.

She was very graceful when she danced, and when she asked me about fighting together one day, I could feel myself blush, but I don't think it showed on my face.

There is just something so intriguing about her, and I want to know more.

**Isami's Pov:**  
That whole experience was a bit strange, but whatever. I turned to Kyoya "So, did I pass?" I ask sarcastically. "I suppose that will do the job." I roll my eyes "Oh whatever! You know I'm a great dancer!" I smirk and go back to my desk.

I didn't look up again till I held Kanako freaking out about tea cups or something, but it didn't look dangerous so I just ignored it. At the end of the day Tamaki had a plan to get Kanako and a guy who was her fiancé together. It didn't involve me so I kinda zoned out.

**~Time Skip, Day of party~**

I had to arrive extra early, in order to secure the property. I roamed the giant hall checking locks and the lawn. It seemed secure and I still had 30 minutes before the host arrived. So I walked on to the stage and saw a grand piano. Immediately I got excited, I haven't played the piano in years!  
I sat on the bench and started with my scales. Remembering each note perfectly. *sigh* I love music, It's always been something I loved. I play tons of instruments: piano, flute, guitar, drums, violin, and even the cello. After I finished my scales I began playing one of my favorite songs.

**"Sunshine in capri" By mark salona" Piano solo. (check it out on YouTube)  
**

I quickly got lost in the music and didn't even realize that the entire host club was listening from the corner of the room. As the song finished I placed my hands on my lap and heard applause erupt from the boys.

I jumped a little and turned to them. They were starring at me with awe. "Uh how long have you guys been their?" I ask sadly. I hate that they snuck up on me and even more so that they heard me play. They were all dressed in while and black tuxedos. "Oh about 3 minutes." Kyoya says stepping forward, "I had no idea you were talented in music as well as art." "Yeah Isa-chan you are really good!" Honey shouts pouncing on my back. I laugh and set him down "yeah well there's a lot you guys don't know about me." I say under my breath. "What was that?" "Oh nothing, Kyoya." I smile at him.

He arches one eye brow "I see, well, here." he places an long white bag in my hands. "What's this?" I ask confused. "Well it's a dress duh!" Hikaru pipes up. "Oh NO! I thought I specifically said no dresses!" I shouted handing it back to Kyoya. He smirks at me. "Haruhi." I turn and see Haruhi clinging to my arm. "Please Isami, Kyoya said he will add to my debt if you don't." I glare at Kyoya. "You sick ,twisted, bastard!" I shout angrily and grab the bag from him.

In changing room I pull out a long black, strapless dress with purple sparkles on it. I sigh and slip in on. At least the back is high enough to cover up my scar. I look at the jewelry included; A silver necklace with a little sword hanging down (it's super cute, but I will never admit it), a silver and black bracelet, and sword shaped earrings. Ok so the outfit is stunning! I look into the bag and see a pair of black high heels. "No fucking way"I whisper to myself. I decide to ditch the heels and keep my converse on. If the shadow king gets upset, well tough!

"You guys...I fucking HATE dresses" I growl from the changing room. "Are you done changing yet?" Hikaru and Kaoru call out. "yea, but I hate it." I then feel a pair of arms grab my own and drag me out.

I whip around and see the twins looking at me from top to bottom along with Tamaki, and let's just say jaws were dropped. Is Kyoya blushing? Mori too?!

**3rd Person Pov:**  
The boys stared at here with shock. She looked stunning, the dress perfectly complimented her hair and she literately looked like she was wearing 'The Night'. Kyoya knew perfectly well that this dress would work, but he didn't expect her to be so beautiful. "TURN FOR US ISAMI!" Tamaki squealed. She did as she was told with a roll of the eyes. "OH MY MY DAUGHTER IS SO PRETTY!" Tamaki shouted again.

**~Time Skip~**

The party is about half way through and Haruhi is in the changing room, and on here way to see Kanako's fiancé. Isami was on the dance floor, dancing. The majority of the attendants at this party were girls, but there were at least 30 guys, and Isami had to dance with all of them. Which made some of the host members kinda jealous.

She was now sitting in the very corner of the room with her feet up, She was exhausted. She was thankful that here dress was black, cause it helped her to hide from some guys, who really wanted a second dance.

"My god these guys are insane." She heard a dark chuckle from her side and looked up wearily. "Aren't you suppose to be out dancing?" She asked the standing Kyoya. "I could ask you the same thing." He said taking the seat next to her. "Please, I've danced with every guy here, and let me tell you, I'm tired as fuck." "Still using vulgar words I see." "Yeah, and don't expect any different." She said closing her eyes and putting her head down on the table. "come on." Kyoya said standing up. "What?" She looked at him. He was holding out his hand for her to take. "You said you danced with every guy here, which is not true." "she sighed. "Do I have to?" She asked wearily.

"Yes. Now come on." She reluctantly got up on her tired feet and shuffled to the middle of the dance floor. He placed one hand on her back and the other held her hand. The song was slow and she noticed guys and girls alike staring at them with awe & hate. Isami laughed. Which caused Kyoya to look at her with curiosity. "I don't think you fangirls like me very much." He smirked. "I could say the same for your fanboys." They laughed and finished the song.

**Isami's Pov:**  
As the night came to a close. The princess of the ball was announced, Kanako. Tamaki, who was suppose to kiss the winner was replaced with Haruhi. "Oh dear" I face palmed at what happened next. Tamaki tried to stop the kiss, but instead tripped and pushed Haruhi into Kanako, which resulted in her kissing her full on.

The night then finished with one last song which was shared by Kanako and fiancé. I never did catch his name.

I look around and see Tamaki clinging to Haruhi, the twins were holding on to each other, watching the couple dance, Honey was smiling and holding Usa-chan, and Kyoya & Mori were looking at me. When I looked at them, they just looked away. 'What's up with those two?'

I just sigh and look at the young couple on the dance floor, and wish them both happy lives from here till forever.

**A/N If anyone of you know how to connect a link into the story, can you please private message me. Thanks! and thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey lovelies! I'm really tired right now so hope I didn't make too many mistakes, sorry if I did! Don't hate me! (I don't own Ouran or any of the characters except for Isami)**

**Isami's Pov:**  
Today the host club was doing it's hosting outside, under the cherry blossoms, that are in full bloom. Each of the host members were dressed in butler uniforms, except for Haruhi, Honey, and Mori, they were wearing kimonos. The costumes were kinda ridiculous to me, but whatever floats their boat I guess. I shrug.*takes a deep breath* I was sitting on a high branch in a particularly beautiful tree, keeping an eye on the host club and the guests.

I look out and see Hikaru and Kaoru doing one of their 'Brotherly Love'  
skits. I personally find it hilarious that the girls were actually swooning over those two! I then see Kyoya holding booklets full of pictures. There was one for each host, and yes there would of been one of me, but lets just say his computer is easy to hack. I snuck into his computer when he wasn't looking and just deleted all the pictures of myself, cause pictures can be very dangerous to someone like me.

I sense some movement below and I look down and see Haruhi standing under my tree. "Hi Haruhi!" I yell from my spot in the tree.

"Isami? Are you in the tree." I laugh a bit "Yep." She looks up at the tree, unable to see me in the thick foliage. "What are you doing up there?" "Oh, just keeping an eye out for and dangers."

Haruhi just shakes her head and turns her attention to Tamaki, who was saying something about 'being in full bloom and Haruhi falling for him soon'

Then Hikaru and Kaoru pop out and out their arms around Haruhi. "So Haruhi have you decided on what elective you're going to be taking? Kaoru asks

"What about conversational french? We should take it together." Hikaru says

"After all we are in the same class." The say in unison looking over there shoulders,evilly, at Tamaki, who just retreated to his 'Emo corner'.

I turn my body so that in laying on my stomach on my branch, looking at the scene developing right below me.

"Say Momma, dear?" Tamaki addresses Kyoya. "What is it now, Daddy?"

The fact that he called him Daddy caused me to snicker under my breath.

"I have a new theory I mean this is just my hypothesis, but it seems that the twins spend more time with Haruhi in class, then I do here at the club." I roll my eyes, Is he really that stupid?

"Tamaki, you just figured that out?" Kyoya then pulls out a pie chart.

Um where was he keeping that? Then he explains that Tamaki's participation in Haruhi's life amounts to no more than 3%

"AHHH! NO I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" he then runs to Haruhi and grabs her by the shoulders. "HARUHI I WANT YOU TO STOP HANGING OUT WITH THOSE SHADY TWINS, DADDY DOESN'T LIKE IT!"

I smirk and jump off my branch, landing perfectly on my feet right behind him. "Like you have room to talk." I whisper in his ear, causing him to jump and fling around facing me. It seems the others were just as surprised cause I look around and they were just as shocked, except for Haruhi of course. It was still pretty funny though.

"Isami have you been in that tree the whole time?" Kyoya asks lifting up his little book writing something down in it.

"Yep, I find it especially comfortable, and I get a full over view of the area."  
I smirk "Care to see for yourself?" I point at the branch I was hanging from.

"I think I prefer my feet on the ground." He rolls his eyes and turns to his book.

"Pfft! You're no fun." -_- I turn my back to Tamaki and Haruhi.

"WE CAN'T KEEP HIDING THE FACT THAT YOU'RE A GIRL! DADDY WANTS YOU TO GO BACK TO THE WAY YOU UES TO BE, TO SURROUND YOURSELF WITH GIRL FRIENDS, AND START LEADING A WHOLESOME LIFE!"

"Excuse me, I'm a girl and I'm friends with Haruhi." I speak up, stepping up to Tamaki.

"Oh Isami! I'm sorry but you're more masculine then Haruhi! I don't think you count." He rubs the back of his head and sweat-drops.

I roll my eyes " Gee thanks, Is that suppose to be an insult?" I glare at Tamaki.

"SO CHANGING BACK! CHANGE BACK NOW!" Tamaki ignores me and goes back to shaking Haruhi.

"You don't have to rush things," "Physical exams are the day after tomorrow." Hikaru and Kaoru say swinging their heads back and forth with their hands up for emphasis.

Damn! I hate physical exams! Every time I get one, questions are always asked about the scar on my eye, and the, foot long, deep scar across my back! I shutter at the thought. I'm sure I can get out of it, I always do.

Haruhi's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "Physical exams? Well, then there's no doubt their gonna know I'm really a girl." Haruhi places a finger on her chin as if in deep thought. Causing the others to gasp.

**~Back at the clubroom~**

"Uhh is he ok?" I ask Hikaru. We look at Tamaki who's staring off into space with a light blush on his cheeks. "He must be having a great day dream!" Honey points out, holding on to Usa-chan. "Yeah but he's kinda freaking me out." Kaoru comments glancing at Tamaki.

"Haha Jealous? Unlike you I see the out come of this little shade!" He stands up and lifts his arms out dramatically, sparkles floating around him.

"This story is obviously a romantic comedy! Haruhi and I are the main characters. Which means we have love interest!"  
"Uh hu so what are we?" Hikaru and Kaoru ask in unison.

"You all are the homosexual supporting cast!" He pulls Haruhi to him and draws a line separating us and them. "So please do not step across this line!"

"You've gotta be kidding" Kaoru sighs.

"Excuse me!" I step forward and glare at Tamaki. "I beg to differ!"

"Uh here!" he draws another line separating me from the rest, so I'm separated from everyone. "Isami is the dramatic side story!" *sigh* "Well, it's better than 'homosexual supporting cast' I think."

"I don't think you get it boss," Hikaru starts. "If Haruhi gets find out, she won't be able to be apart of the host club." Kaoru finishes.

"Yeah and if she goes odds are Isami goes too!" Honey turns to me. "Right isa-chan?" "yep! Only reason I'm here is because of her." I say with a shrug.

Tamaki goes a deadly while and freezes. At that point Haruhi walks in, and he rushes over to her.

"DON'T WORRY NO ONE WILL FIGURE OUT YOU'RE A GIRL DURING THE EXAMS! SO PLEASE SAY THAT YOU'LL REMAIN OUR SECRET PRINCESS!" Haruhi just looks plain confused "Uh, sure."

"Ok men! and Isami this is our plan!" He pulled out a black bored that said 'Operation conceal Haruhi's gender.' Or AKA operation 'I swear Haruhi's a Boy!'

"Oh I get it you guys are worried if I get found out that I won't be able to pay you guys back." Haruhi looks up at the ceiling "Hmm my balance is 5,333,335 yen, I guess I'll just have to figure out some other way to pay you back." She starts laughing.

"Boss! The subject seems totally unwilling!" Hikaru shouts/whispers. *Sigh* "Why did we have to get stuck with such a difficult heroine?" Kaoru states and shakes his head sadly.

Tamaki runs over to Haruhi and start shouting. Shocker, Tamaki screaming, didn't see that one coming. ~note sarcasm~

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO BE HOST? THAT YOU HATE THIS CLUB?!"

"In short I would have to say, yes." Ouch! Haruhi I didn't know you could be so cruel. This of course made Tamaki return to his 'Emo Corner' Which I still don't understand how he makes that corner darker than the rest of the room. I guess it just an anime thing.

"I mean you guys aren't bad, but if they find out then there's nothing I can do right?" Haruhi says in a lame attempt to make Tamaki feel better.

"Ahem, Isami, Isn't there something you can say to make her change her mind?" Kyoya addresses me without looking up from his computer.

"I really don't see why I would. It doesn't sound like too bad of idea, her being recognized as a girl."

"Maybe, because if you don't I will report you for hacking into my computer." He looks at me with death in his eyes.

"Oh really? Got any proof?" Shit! I know I didn't leave behind any evidence, so what through him off?

"Hmm, let's see. Then only thing that was tampered with were 10 pictures, all of you, no one else."

I laugh "I see, now may I ask what you were doing taking pictures of me without my consent?", I can see his a bit flustered, he didn't expect me to retort back so easily, "If I'm not mistaking, taking pictures and publishing them with out permission is not only grounds for expulsion, but possible arrest as well." He looks at me, a blush rising on his cheeks, with shock. I smirk, I had won this round.

"Fancy tuna." Mori speaks up. This makes Haruhi freeze. "Oh! that's right Haruhi didn't get to try any at the party." "Talk about bad childhood." Hikaru and Kaoru whisper to each other, their eyes glinting with mischief.

"Haha! What, you guys think I'm so much of a glutton tha-, will I really get to try it?" "Yes!" They all shout in unison.

**~Day of exams~**

**Kyoya's Pov:**  
Wow, Isami really did surprise me the other day. I knew someone hacked into my computer, but I couldn't prove it was her, so I planed to get her to admit it by threatening her with it.

I would have never guessed that she would turn it around on me and threaten me I return.

She is a lot like me, indeed.

"Oi! Kyoya, What is Tamaki doing?" Isami walks up to me, hands crossed over her chest, gesturing to Tamaki who dressed up as Haruhi calming to be her.

"Oh he's just being Tamaki." "Uh hu well what about them?" She points to Honey and Mori, who are dressed as doctors.

"They're here for back up, just in case." I look back at my book.

"They look nothing like doctors, are they just here for show?" She asks raising one eyebrow.

"Their presents makes this feel like a real mission." I say with a shrug.

"Haruhi," I look over to her, "I set up a special physical in the special boys clinic. The doctor and nurse there are sworn to secrecy. I smile and point to the direction of the clinic.

"Why didn't you say that sooner?" Isami questions.

"Well, I had to get my revenge too. I don't consider myself 'homosexual' or 'supporting cast'."

"Of course," She rolls her eyes and starts walking to where Haruhi was headed.

"Don't you have you're own exam to take?' I ask her

"Nah, I'm skipping it." She claims while turning away.

"It's not something you can just skip."

"Yeah? well, looks like they made an exemption." She shrugs

"Hmm, there seem to be a lot of exemptions when it comes to you." I suggest while walking next to her.

"Haha, I guess I'm just an exceptional person." She smirks.

I was about to retort back, but I get cut off when we pass a girl in the hallway who was crying and talking to some teachers. "Which way did the pervert doctor go?" she sniffled "He ran towards the special boys clinic!"

*gasp* "Haruhi!" Isami takes off down the hallway, followed shortly by me, and the rest of the host club.

when we rush in we see a scruffy old man with his hand over Haruhi's mouth.

With out missing a beat Isami kicks the man in the jaw and puts him in a headlock, holding on firmly. "What do you think you're doing?" Isami hisses, taking up a overwhelming red aura. She looks at us as if asking permission to kill him, she's denied when Hikaru and Kaoru speak up.

"one," Hikaru and Kaoru say in unison "good looks that attract the public eye." "Two, more wealth than you could imagine" I state in our combined purple/black aura. "Three, chivalry that will never over look-" Mori specks up, followed by Honey "the hideous wickedness of this world"

"That what makes up the Ouran Host club!" Tamaki shouts at the man.

"We're here so watch out!" We all say combined.

"No please spare me!" The man cries from Isami's death grip. He then explains his story, and all the while Isami does not let him go till the very end.

"Kyoya," I turn to Tamaki, "Please get this man a map of the schools in the public area, I want to help this man find his daughter." "Sure" I look over to Isami, she's next to Haruhi, making sure she's ok. She certainly is a loaded pistol. I smirk and turn away.

**Isami's Pov:**  
When I heard Haruhi was in danger, I didn't expect the host club to follow me after I ran to her. I might of broken that man's arm, if they didn't start their little speech.

To be honest, I didn't believe that man's story till the very end, when tears formed in his eyes. Tears like that were genuine, I could tell.

What surprised me the most was how willing Tamaki was to help that man, and how fast the others were to help Haruhi.

After we were kicked out by Haruhi I looked around the room and gained a little respect for each of them, and here I thought they were all just a bunch of selfish idiots.

Hmm, guess I still have more to learn about these guys.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey lovelies! So it's been a long week, but here it is chapter 9! I'm a tad late, but this chapter took forever to write! It's super long! I hope you guys like it! (I don't own Ouran or any of the characters except for Isami).**

**Isami's Pov:**  
My life has never, not once, been normal, but even more so since I've met the host club. Every time I'm with these guys I find myself laughing and smiling more than I have at any point of my life. They are a bunch of morons, but I think I'm really starting to care about theses guys. I just hope I can keep them safe if I need to.

Today its kimonos every where, gross. All the boys, and Haruhi, were dressed in kimonos of different colors, compliments of Hikaru and Kaoru's mother.

They tried to get me into one, but I refused. Kimonos, while easy to hide a weapon under, are horrible to fight in, too much cloth.

So far, six girls have approached me, asking why I wasn't dressed up too. Make that seven cause here comes another one.

"Hey, Isami?" I look at her standing up from my little table "Yes, deary?"

she blushes "Um, we would all really like to see you in a kimono, why aren't you wearing one too?"

I smile and tell her the same thing I told all the others. "Well if I did that it would be a distraction from ensuring your safety, deary." I give her my best smile.

"KYAA!" She and the rest of the girls around shriek. Oh, great now I'm deaf, ow.

After she walks away I start walking around the room, and stop to look at Hikaru and Kaoru's little routine.

"It's so cute that you guys are wearing matching kimonos!" one of the girls point out.

"Thanks our mother designed everything the host are wearing. If you see one you like we can place in a order for you." Hikaru states nonchalantly.

"Our grandmother even helped us put them on." Kaoru adds

"But you know the only one undressing you will be me." Hikaru grabs his twins chin and looks into his eyes. oh god, I kinda wanna puke.

"Hikaru you're embarrassing me in front of every one." he looks away with a blush rising up.

"Kyaa!" The girls shouted...d-did they just seriously get nose bleeds? These girls are ridiculous that a useless waste of valuable blood. They are going to faint if they keep this u- *sigh* never mind they already fainted.

I shake my head and continue till I was standing next to Haruhi. "Oh Haruhi! you look so cute in you're kimono, just like a girl!" Two girls pop out of no where and comment on her attire.

"Uh thanks" She replies boredly

"Haruhi, You just booked another appointment, It seems you've had a steady flow of customers, keep up the good work. I'm not going to charge interest on your debt like I normally would. so, you should be able to pay it off," I roll my eyes. Kyoya being generous? Sure, but where's the catch? "But the rental fee on that kimono is nothing to sneeze at." Ahhh there it is. I meant to say this to myself but it slipped out "Heartless tax collector" I barely whisper it, but Kyoya catches it. "Isami, have something you wish to share with the rest of us." he smirks and I mimic him "Kyoya do you really want me to say that louder? Cause if you insist I will."

He just rolls his eyes and turns back to his work, and I move on to the next table. Where Tamaki is wooing his guest with, watery eyes?

hmm, come to think about it Honey was crying earlier about losing his sandal, and Kaoru and Hikaru were teary eyed as well.

"Hey Kyoya?" I walk over to him and sit across from him. He looks a bit annoyed, maybe he thinks I'm going to pick a fight or something. "What is it, now?"

"Is everyone on their period or something?" I ask gesturing to the guys.

"I beg your pardon?" he lifts one eyebrow. "Well is it just me or is everyone a little 'too' emotional today?"

"Ah, well tears prove very popular with the ladies." He starts, but is cut off by Hikaru bumping into me, which knocks something out of his sleeve.

I reach to pick in up. "Tear drops? seriously," I look up at Hikaru and stand up, "You do realize that's cheating right?"

Suddenly both twins are next to me. "I'll have you know that it's perfectly normal for a host to use eye drops," Kaoru starts, "Yeah, no girl can resist a man on the brink of tears." Hikaru ends.

"Pfft, I beg to differ" I roll my eyes and toss the little bottle to them.  
"Oh come on don't be such a party pooper!" Hikaru pokes at my cheek, and I glare at him, but before I get a chance to smack him away Kaoru speaks up.

"Oh by the way these are for you two" Kaoru hands me and Haruhi, who just walked up next to me, a little pink sweet. I don't really care for these kind of candies, but it was a nice gesture. "Thank you, that's really sweet of you." Haruhi looks a little unsure "It's for me?"

"Aren't you cutest!" they say in unison.

"Wow Haruhi, I didn't know you liked sweets." One of Haruhi's regulars says with a blush on her cheeks.

"Well, I don't really, but I think it will make a great memorial offering for my mother." She looks at the sweet and gets a far away look in her eyes. perfect! I have an idea.

"Aw Haruhi that's truly admirable of you, here you can have mine." I place my sweet on top of the one she already has and give her a warm smile. "Are you sure?" She questions me. I just smile and ruffle her hair. "Of course, a moment of sweetness is nothing compared to keeping the memory of your mother alive."

"KYAAAA!" The girls scream along with Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru.

Tamaki gets all weird again and starts piling sweets into her hands. "Oh how truly amazing! You're devotion to keeping your mothers memory alive is so touching!" He shout while tears pour from his eyes.

"Let me guess, the tears are fake?" I ask from my place by the twins.

*Gasp* "Isami, how could you?! My tears are alway genuine,Isami, the ability to cry with out drops is the mark of a true host!" "Oh brother" I roll my eyes and notice a figure standing by the door.

"New guest 12 o clock." I say as I point to the door.

Hikaru and Kaoru immediately rush over to her "Hey we love new guest," Kaoru says while smiling at the girl "Watching from a distance is no fun." Hikaru smirks. She seems to get frightened and backs up a little.

"Hikaru Kaoru! How many times have I told you to be more considerate to first time guest!" Tamaki pushes the twins aside and walks over to the girl. "I apologize princess." he move as if to hold her hand, and she does something quite, well, unexpected.

She shoves Tamaki away "NO! Don't touch me you phony!" Her actions put me on edge. If she pushes him again, I'm gonna have to intervene.

Needless to say though we're all a bit shocked, especially Tamaki, who stumbled backward, horrified "W-What do you mean I'm phony?"  
"Just as I said, you're phony! I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this host club! She points a finger at him angrily, causing to back up, scared.

"You shouldn't go spreading your love around so easily like that you stupid (ouch strike one) dimwitted, narcissist! (strike two) You're a incompetent, a commoner, (strike three) You're disgusting!" (You're out!)

Tamaki looks as though he's been strike by lightning and he slowly falls backward.

*gasp!* "He's created a new technic! 'One man slow motion!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouts.

"Kyoya, may I?" I turn to Kyoya with one raised eyebrow. I was asking him if I could step in and 'talk' to her. He looks at me about to say something, but doesn't get a chance. Cause when I said Kyoya's name we caught the attention of our new guest. *gasp!*

He looks at her "I don't suppose you are-" "Oh It's You! Kyoya! My one and only prince charming!" She takes a running start and propels herself into Kyoya's arms. uhh whats going on? This girl has managed to confuse me quite so.

Kyoya looks just as confused as me if not more so at this girls sudden appearance.

~Time skip~

"You're fiancé?" "Kyoya-sempi?" Hikaru and Kaoru look at her confused.

"Of course, I'm Renge Houshakuij, and I'm transferring into Ouran's first year class tomorrow morning."

Renge was sitting on the couch opposite of Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, and Kyoya. Honey and Mori were standing behind the couch, with Tamaki sulking in a corner. I on the other hand was keeping a close eye on the group from the shadows. I don't like this girl, she's too loud and judgmental, which really bothers me.

"So why is he sulking?" Kaoru asks staring at Tamaki. "Because mommy was keeping a secret from daddy." Hikaru answers.

"Whatever, why does everyone insist on referring us to a husband and wife? (It must be because you're just so feminine. Sorry it had to be said.)

"Our story is one of love at first sight. I couldn't resist the way you were adoring those flowers in the backyard when you thought no one was looking." I glance at Kyoya, seriously? I think she's got the wrong guy.  
"Also how sweet you were when reached out to that poor injured kitten." Ok, now I know she's got the wrong guy.

As if reading my mind, Haruhi asks "Um could you possibly have the wrong person?" "NO WAY! I could recognize my love anywhere! He's a gentleman who's kind to everyone, and asks for nothing in return." This of course sends the gang into a fury wonder who in the world she's taking about. "He likes solitary, but sometimes gets lonely. He looks like the sim in the popular game Uki- Doki memorial!"

"Uki?" Haruhi questions "Doki?" Honey tilts his head the side. *Gasp* Tamaki gets a horrified look on his face "Otaku!" "Otaku?!" Hikaru gasps with and equally horrified look. "I've never seen one!" Kaoru screeches.

So she thinks he's a real life sim? What an idiot, that's ridiculous. "Oh I get it now. You're in love with character, and you're projecting that love onto me. You even deluded yourself into thinking we're engaged, and I assume that this character has glasses as well.

They all gather around Kyoya "So she made it up and you're not her fiancé?" Tamaki sweat-drops. "Well, no, I don't recall asking for hand in marriage, besides this is my first ever meeting the women." *sigh* this chick is crazy.

Renge sits down next to Kyoya "So according to my research, you're in charge of managing this club, is that true?" "Yep! Kyoya's our director!" Honey shouts happily. She leans closer to him "You're the director? That's perfect! I've always wanted to wear a sandwich board and advertise a business!"

"We don't advertise, we're just a host club after all." Hikaru and Kaoru reply as one.

"Alright! I've made up my mind! From now on I'm going to be the manager of this host club!" Oh fantastic she's going to be sticking around! ~note my sarcasm~

"look, Kyoya-" Tamaki gives Kyoya a worried look but gets cut off by him "Miss Houshakuij is the daughter of an important client of the Oortori group, so please be polite and try not to offend her. That means you too, Isami" He looks over his shoulder at me and smirks. "Whatever" I look away from him, seething. Now I have to play nice? There's no way this is going to work.

"Well boys, I'm looking forward to working with you!"

**~Next Day~**

"I was thinking a lot last night," Tamaki was having a group meeting today, so of course I had to attend, much to my disappointment. "Having a girl manager around might not be such a bad idea."

"Why do you say that?" Hikaru and Kaoru asks.

"Think about Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi and Isami, so if they had a girl friend it could bring out the female with in them!"

"Yeah, don't count on it." I say calmly from my position on the couch.

"See?! Now's, our chance to help them get in touch with their feminine side." Alright that's enough of that.

"Tamaki are you saying that you want to change who I am?" I ask accusingly. "I happen to like the way I am now."

"No no no! I-I just m-mean that it would do you both some good to be more feminine." Tamaki stutters. "Hmph, that's not for you to decide." I turn my back on him and walk to my usually corner desk.

"Uhhh ok, well anyway! this is important mission, men! Haruhi has no friends in her class except for these two shady twins, and well, uh a very masculine Isami. That's no good for her" He flinches as I throw my eraser at his head, A direct shot if I might add. **"Like you have room to talk."** Hikaru, Kaoru, and I say in unison.

"Hey everyone!," Renge opens the door and steps in, "You'll all be glad to know that your new manager has made you all some cookies!" She holds up several burnt cookies.

"Oh! Isn't she lady-like! I'm so moved by you're generosity!" Tamaki twirls around till his right in front of her.

"I didn't bake these cookies for you, you phony prince!" She looks annoyed as Tamaki runs to his 'emo corner' hmmm I should really learn how to do that.

"I'm sorry I burnt them a little, I did the best I could." She blushes a little and hold them out to Kyoya.

"Wow she wasn't kidding these really are burnt" Honey says, munching on one. "Don't eat that, mitsukuni, it's bad for you!" Mori says standing over Honey. Renge, of course, hears this and starts chasing Mori, who has Honey under his arm, around with Medusa snake hair. hmm I should learn to do that too.

Haruhi sweat-drops and then takes one of the cookies, taking a bite. "Their not that bad, they got a good flavor." "Yo Haruhi toss me one!" I shout from my desk. She tosses it and I catch it easily and take a bite. hmm could be worse, she used too much salt, and cooked it at too high of a temperature, but it's edible.

I notice Hikaru and Kaoru get little light bulbs over their heads, and I watch as Kaoru walks over to Haruhi, and Hikaru to me.

"Can I try some?" Kaoru takes a bit from the cookie Haruhi had in her mouth, snapping in in two. Ohh hell no!

I was to busy looking at those two that I didn't notice Hikaru was right by me. "Uh oh Isami, you have some crumbs on your face, here let me." He then licks my cheek to 'clean it'. "DID YOU SEE WHAT THEY DIID?! HE BIT THE COOKIE AND THE CHEEK!" Tamaki freaks out, pointing at the twins while standing next to a very composed Kyoya. "And suddenly the quartet of classmates are closer then they ever been before." is it just me or does he sound a bit...angry?

Hikaru just shrugs them off and looks at me with a smirk on his face. This cocky bastard! ok wanna play like this fine! I rise from my desks and grab his ear, and use it to pull him to his knees, causing him to shout in surprise. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Isami!"

"Do It again, and I will personally make sure you can never have children, got it?!" I shout at him angrily, then I look to Kaoru. "And you! Touch her again add I will punch you so hard your twin here will feel it!" I tug on Hikaru's ear, causing him to yelp. " Ok! ok! I'm sorry! now, let me go!" Hikaru cries from my grip. Satisfied I release him, and sit back down.

"Isami, Isn't that a bit much? If you wanted some there are plenty here, and you could of just told her and she would of cleaned it off."

Tamaki runs to Haruhi and cups her face. "That's not how you're suppose to react, Haruhi! You're suppose to be strong and reject them, then casually brushing to the side! Like Isami did!"

"This is sexual harassment, Sempi" She states cooly. "Sexual harassment?! Than they are twice a guilty! Some one call the police!" Tamaki shouts.

I turn my attention to Renge, who looked deep in thought, till Honey started talking to her. "Renge-chan! Renge-chan! What some? It's milk" He holds up a little pink bunny mug, with flowers floating around his head. Ok, i'll admit it, that's super cute!

"lukewarm."

"Huh?"

"EXCEPT FOR KYOYA, EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR CHARACTERS ARE LUKEWARM!" The room starts to spin around her while she continues to shout, quite loudly I might add "Each of you needs to have a dark side! Girl are vulnerable to handsome young men, who are troubled. If you keep carrying on like this, it's only a matter of time till the girls get bored of you and stop coming all together! Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyoya's business?! As your manager it's my job to change all your character's backgrounds!" Oh god ok I'm just gonna back up slowly now.

"Starting with you!" She points an angry finger at Honey. "If all you are is cute inside and out then you're no different from a baby! From now on you're the Baby-faced thug!" The title causes Honey to scream and cling to Mori. Poor baby, I should beat her just for making Honey cry. but if I did that it would give up my position, Sorry Honey!

"And you!," She points to Mori, who just stands there with his typical stone face. "Mori-sempi, you're his childhood friend, The Flunky!" Mori looks a tad annoyed at his title, but I'm sure it could of been worse.

"The twins are basketball players, who are enslaved in their own world!" The twins get and exasperated look, but she just ignores that and moves on to the next victim. By now I'm about half way to the back room door, moving every so quietly along the wall.

"Haruhi, your the new honor student, who's constantly being bullied!" Haruhi looks a bit surprised, but more irritated than anything else.

"And you!" She whips to the side to face Tamaki. "You are the school idol, admired for his looks, but actually suffer from a inferiority complex, The Lonely Prince!" *gasp* Tamkai looks worried for a second but them looks deep in thought

"And you just stay the exact way you are now!" She looks at Kyoya and smiles, girlishly. "I'm honored" He bows a little and smiles. Ok ok almost there! I was literally at the door and was about to slip out.

"Isami, where are you going?" Kyoya looks over Renge's head at me and smirks. Damn it! I hate you, Kyoya! *sigh* "I figured that since I'm not a host I really don't need to be here right now." I cross my arms and glare at Kyoya.

Renge walks up to me "What is you're position in this club?" She leans in, a bit to close for my taste. "She's our security guard, she protects us!" Honey chirps in, hanging on to Mori's shoulders. "hmmm" She circles around me, looking closely at the scar on my face and my dark red hair.

"I got it! You are the school bad girl! Always getting into trouble, but actually have a soft and caring side, The Dark Angle!" Kyoya and the others look at me as if to say 'That's perfect for her!'

"Uhhh, no thanks I don't need a character change, I'm just find the way I am now." I turn away from Renge, but end up bumping into Kyoya's chest. He looks at me and smirks. he leans close to my ear and whispers so only I can hear him. "Come on, just play along, and you will be rewarded." I lift one eyebrow, "What the hell does that mean?" He just chuckles and walks away.

**"Come on Kyoya-sempi you've gotta do something!"** Hikaru and Kaoru grabs his shoulders. "Why? It seems like the boss is up for it." Which is true, Tamaki is against the walk doing weird 'lonely' poses. "How does this look, Renge? does this work for a lonely prince?" Tamaki asks in a sad voice.

"Oh wow! You're pretty good at that, Tamaki, but it would be even more effective if you were standing in the rain!" Renge claps her hands together.

"Let's just wait and see how things turn out, I'm sure it will be interesting, it always is." Kyoya answers back to the twins.

**~Le time skip~**

**Third person Pov:**

"Yeah!" HIkaru shout just as he shoots a basket, but then he sees Kaoru on the ground clutching his knee. "someone get a stretcher! Get him to the infirmary immediately!" "Kaoru! Kaoru!"

"Hikaru, Listen there's nothing you can do. You can't share my pain, so please you've got to get back in the game, they need you." Kaoru croaks from his place on the floor. "I can't! I can't, it hurts! It hurts, Kaoru!" Hikaru grasp Kaoru's hand and holds it to his face.

"You're pain is my pain. It doesn't matter if no one else understands. As long as we have each other we can go on living." Renge narrates the scene at hand.

The scene shifts so Tamaki is standing in the rain over Hikaru and Kaoru "I'm sorry but I'm envious the way you two support each other like that." He looks at them with a sad look in his eyes. "But Suoh-sempi how can you be envious of us? you're the school idol!" He look away "An idol, right, I hate how people worship me for something so superficial as my appearance. I think it would be much better for me to be alone."

"One lonely heart meets another. They pass each other, wounding one another, what are the hearts of these young men made of?" Renge once again narrates the scene before us.

Now it's Isami's scene. You she her standing in the rain, under a cherry tree. The scar on her face enhanced, so it's more noticeable. She stands their quietly with her head phones on. Till she hears something in the bushes. She walks over and sees a baby kitten. "Shhh, It's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you." She kneels down and scoops the kitten up and holds it close to her chest. "Don't worry little one I'll always protect you." She smiles and walks with her back facing you.

"A young soul, understood by no one. Her mind screams anger, but her heart whispers kindness." Renge once again narrates this little scene.

Next up Haruhi. She's running and finds herself cornered by Honey and Mori. "You can't run away forever," Honey says in a scary deep voice. "I'm going to show you what happens to anyone who crosses me." "Mitsukuni, don't, you know you're only hurting yourself when you hur t others." Mori looks down at his best friend.

"Shut it! Or do you want some of what he's going to get?" Honey glares at Mori.

"You know it really pisses me off when people don't know their place, and I'm going to teach you just where you belong." He takes a step towards Haruhi.

"Hey, you know it really pisses me off when some one preys on the weak." You see Isami stepping up from the shadows, and in front of Haruhi.

"Stay out of this, you scared freak!" Honey glares at her.

"No, you want a fight? Then I'll be happy to provide you one." She takes a step towards Honey.

"Oh really? Let's see how long you last, you bitc-" Honey stops mid sentence, get's all teary eyed and jumps on Isami.

"Wahhh! I can't do this! I'm so sorry Isami and Haruhi!" Honey clings to Isami.

"CUT! CUT! CUT!" Renge yells and the lights go on and the fake rain stops. "What's wrong with you?! You have to stick to the script!" Renge starts shouting at Honey.

"But I can't" Honey whimpers, letting go of Isami and hugging Haruhi.  
"Stop rolling camera man!" Renge points to the man behind the camera. "Yeah, boss!"

"How did we go from changing our characters, to making a movie?" Kaoru asks from his chair, with a towel over his head.

"You got me there." Isami pops up out of no where, startling the twins.

"Isami! How did you get there?!" Hikaru shouts, she just smirks. "just, you know, Magic."

"You guys did really well." She says her hair still dripping from the rain. "Yeah? Well, you too. I was surprised at how good you were at acting!"

"As was I" Kyoya pops up behind Isami, scaring all three of them. "Jesus, Kyoya!" She starts but gets cut off. "Here" Kyoya tosses a towel on top of her head. "Oh, thanks!" She smiles and starts drying her hair.

**Isami's Pov:**  
This whole movie thing is completely ridiculous, and it's not quite safe for there to be record of my staying here, but that little black kitten is cute and I decided that I will keep it. I named her Luna (Spanish for moon). Plus, I changed my hair and outfit so it doesn't quite like me.

"Haruhi you're on!" I watch as Haruhi leaves a blushing Tamaki and runs around the corner.

"Oh by the way Kyoya," I turn to face him, "How come you don't have to preform in this little film?" he smirks "I think I'm going to narrate later. Does that make you feel any better?"

"Not at all! This movie thing is a complete waste of time, I really don't see a point to it." Before he could retort back I hear some yelling from around the corner.

I waste no time and arrive just soon enough to see some thug shove Renge, and Haruhi trying to save her. I use my powers to slow them down enough so that they land safely. After their safety if secured I ram my fist into the thugs face while kneeing the other one in the stomach.

"Haruhi are you ok?" Renge shouts leaning over her. "They're right, Renge. You can't do that. If you judge someone by their appearance, you're stereotyping them and you'll never see them for the person inside." "I-I don't understand what you are trying to say." Renge looks plain confused.

"Haruhi what happened?" Tamaki comes round to see Haruhi teary eyed and gets a really scary look in his eyes. He picks up the thug who shoved them and pinned him to the wall. "So which one of you punks started all of this?"

"Tamaki, please allow me." I put a hand on his shoulder and grab the thug he was holding and the other by their collars and walk them around to the side of the building, out of sight of the others. This should be fun.

"Isami, try not to kill them ok?" Kyoya shouts after me. I just stick my arm out and give him a thumbs up.

"What the hell we're you guys thinking, huh?! Shoving a girl like that!" I scream at the two boys, who are on the ground looking at me with horror. "It's not our fault! She started it!" one speaks up. "I don't find that hard to believe, but what gave you the right to physically hurt her?!" I lift the boys off their feet and hold them in the air. "Let me make something perfectly clear to you! Next time you lay a hand on her or anyone else, I swear to you, you will not be able to walk away so easily, got it!?" "Yes mam!" They both shout in fear. "Hmph, good boys." I toss them both to the ground and they take off shouting. **"Evil witch!"** pfft those morons are just a couple of punks.

I round the corner and see Kyoya smash the camera lens with his hand. "Ahh! what did you do to my camera?!"

"Kyoya?" Renge looks at him curiously. "I'm afraid I can't allow there to be any record of our members participating in violence, Don't you think you have caused enough trouble? Please stop being such a pest." ouch Kyoya a little harsh?

Renge starts crying "But you're suppose to pat me on the head and tell me everything is going to be ok! You're suppose to be kind and gentle! Why are you acting like this?!" She slumps to the floor, shacking

"Because that's not who Kyoya is," I step up and rest my elbow on Kyoya's shoulder. He looks at me, arching an eyebrow. "You can't force someone into a mold you created for them. You have to learn who someone is little by little. Besides life's more fun that way don'tcha think?" I smile at her and ruffle her hair while walking back to the club room.

**~Back at the club room~**

"Well, that was exhausting." I say to myself while plopping down on a couch, closing my eyes.

"You did well." I open one eye and see Mori looking down at me.

"At what? The acting thing?" I sit up and scoot over so he can sit.

"No, How you handled those guys." He smile a tiny bit. "It was good technique, but net time keep you're wrist straight, while punching. It will make a stronger hit." Oh my god! Mori actually said a full sentence, twice!

"Haha, thanks I will." I look at him. "Can you do me a favor? Can you make sure Kyoya gets his hand checked out by the nurse? I saw some glass go into his hand, and I don't think he realized it." He just grunts in response. And... now he's back to not speaking, booo.

"Thanks Mori." I smile at him and turn away. I didn't even notice the blush creeping up onto his face.

**~Next day~**  
"I bought the film you made!" "Me too!" "And me!" The club just opened and the girls were way more excited than usual. "Uhh you did?" I blink in surprise along with the rest of the host members.

"Oh I just loved that scene in the rain!" "Oh I know! I loved the twins part!" "And Isami, standing up to Honey was absolutely fantastic!" "I want to see Honey act like a thug again!"

"Kyoya, What did you do?" I glare at our glasses- wearing jerk. "Well, while I broke the camera lens, the film wasn't damaged. Naturally I cut out that one violent scene. Plus, it's best to have as much money in our budget as possible. That film crew did a fantastic job." He gives us this big shit-eating grin.  
"Good day everyone!" Renge walks up to us.

"Renge? I thought you already decided to go back to france." Tamaki questions. He Gets ignored and she continues. "I can't believe I didn't realized it sooner. It was so brave of you to risk you're lives to protect me." She grabs mine and Haruhi's hand. "I could feel the love when you lectured me about judging people!" She looks at Haruhi and then to me, "When you said it's fun to get to know people little by little. You were talking about me!"

Uhhh I guess? "Come on Haruhi and Isami! Let's go play video games at my house! I think it's time my new crush and new best friend got to know me better!" She grabs our arms and start to drag us out the door. oh what the hell, why not? "You got Tekken 3?" I ask while laughing a bit.

"Yes!" She shouts while we head out the door.

**Kyoya's Pov:**

"No don't take Haruhi from me!" Tamaki shouts while reaching out to her.

"I thought you wanted Haruhi to have a female friend in the first place?" I smirk questioning him.

"Well yeah female companion! Not a girlfriend! And are you ok with Isami leaving?" He questions me, a bit irritated.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I turn my back to him and sit at my little table.

I ignore Tamaki's protest and look at my freshly wrapped hand.

Mori-sempi came up to me and took me to the nurse. Apparently he was following Isami's orders. I smile at the thought. For some reason the thought of her caring about me makes me smile. I wonder why that is? 


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey lovelies, I know I'm late, and I don't really have good excuse. But I hope this makes up for it! I love ya'll I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and favorite! (I don't own Ouran or any of the characters, if I did we would already have 6 seasons and 4 spin offs but whatever!, I only own Isami!)**

**Isami's Pov:**

**Dream**

("Get out of here, you freak!" " You don't belong here!" "Die already!" Voices shouted from all around me. "Please I won't hurt any of you!" I shouted "I'm not out of control! I was just trying to protect you!" I look around and out of nowhere bodies started piling up at my feet. "Guilty!" "Murder!" "Demon!"  
"No no no! Please stop!" I felt like I couldn't breath, my hands and clothes were soaked with blood. "NO OOO!" )

*GASP!* *Pant* pant* *pant*

I look up and see my ceiling in my apartment. "Just a dream..." I can still feel the blood on my hands.

I try to wipe my hands, but I still feel it. I glance at my phone, 2:24, I should sleep, but that is not possible now.

"Meow?" I glance to the side and see Luna (cat from last chapter). "Hello Luna." She makes me smile a tiny bit as she hops of her kitty pillar and onto my bed, rubbing her face against mine, purring.

Luna always seems to know when I'm not feeling well. I pick her up and cuddle her against my chest, but I can't wash the feeling of the dream away.

"I need to get out of here for a while, Luna" I lift myself up and change into a black tank top and a pair of black jogging short. I snatch my phone from it's charger along with my head phones and hang my best knife off my shorts, so it lies against my upper thigh.

I fling open my door, "Bye, Luna", locking it behind me. I plug in my head phones and try my best to drown out the dream with a Hard Rock playlist, designed especially for this kind of situation.

I jog down the steps, onto the street, and start running at full speed, with Skillet's 'Not going to die" roaring in my ears. (A really good song, you should check it out"

**~Time skip~ '5:57'**

I'm outta breath as I walk into my apartment, and my side hurts like crazy, but it's a good pain. At least I was able to clear my mind, mostly.

I hop into the shower and take a icy cold shower. After I blow dry my hair and change into my school uniform, it's barely '7:10' .

Normally I would draw until Haruhi came knocking, but I really don't want to stay in my lonely apartment, and Luna is sleeping on my bed comfortably, so I don't wanna wake her.

So I decide to head to school early. I leave note on my door for Haruhi and start walking.

By the time I get there my energy from the run is gone. *yawn* I glance at my watch and see that I still have 30 minutes before class starts, so I guess I'll explore the school grounds a bit.

I stumbled upon what looked like a giant maze. The walls were made of rose bushes and it was stunning!

"Wow." I whispered to myself as I entered to maze. I wondered around till I reached, what I assume is, the center of the maze. There was a gazebo with a pointed roof and I got a fantastic Idea.

I pulled my back pack off my back and tossed it up onto the roof, and then I climbed my way up to the top.

*sigh* This was the most beautiful setting I have ever seen! The roses were spread out among the walls and in some parts of the maze laid cherry blossom trees. Absolutely breath taking!

I quickly dig through my bag and pull out my sketch book and flip open on to a clean page and pull my color pencils on to my lap. And I went to work.

**Kyoya's Pov:**

I wonder why Isami's here so early?

I was in the club room working on paper work till I decided to walk around the room a bit, to stretch my legs.

I stopped at the window that over looked the rose maze, and I saw a girl onto of the gazebo. She was looking down at something, smiling faintly. It took me a moment to realize it was Isami.

She looked so peaceful working in her book. I've never seen her smile like that before. A smile without sarcasm or danger hiding behind it. For some reason I didn't want to stop looking at her.

What I did next surprised me, I pulled out my camera and snapped a close up of Isami with that smile on her face and sketch book in hand.

I don't know why, but I didn't want anyone else to see her like that. I wanted to be the only one to see her like this. I want to see her smile like that for me Wait, what?! Why am I think this?

I shake my head from side to side trying to get the thought out of my head. Isami is a friend and that's it! I scold myself as I reluctantly turn away from the window to continue my paper work.

"Kyoya!" I look up and see our king racing towards me. "What is it now, Tamaki?"

"Are you sure it was a good idea to give those two shady twins control of our website?!"

"The twins are more than capable of handling the site, I'm sure they did fine." I turn back to my papers while Tamaki sulks in the corner.

**Isami's Pov:**

"Shit!" I glance at my watch. "What the hell?!" I climb down from my perch on top of the gazebo. 'How the fuck did I miss the entire school day!? And more importantly how come no one told me!?'

I jump the last few feet, clutching my newly finished color pencil drawing, and pushing it carefully into my backpack. Dammit! I'm also late for the host club!

I run full blast to the club room, and arrive in no time, and what I see really surprises me. There was a boy, fully cloaked in black, talking to the host members through a crack in the door.

"If you join the black magic club you get free curse doll!" Curse doll? I can't imagine anyone of those guys cursing anyone. well...maybe Kyoya. He looked like he was about to say something else, but I stepped in.

"I don't think these guys are the cursing type." I say just loud enough for him to hear. Apparently I scared him cause he jumped about a mile high and whipped around to face me.

"O-oh my, you startled me!" he stuttered as he looks me over.

"Sorry about that, I'm Isami." I stuck out my hand for him to shake, he slowly reached out to shake it "I'm Nekozawa Umehito, and if I might say you have a most unusual aura."

"What do you mean?" I lifted up one eyebrow.

"Well, most people's auras are small and dull, depending on the person, but your's is like a blazing fire. It spreads out in all direction touching everyone, it's very powerful, it's quite unique." He leans a little closer and stares for a few seconds before saying. "What powers do you posses, my dark queen?" He's eyes glints in excitement.

What the hell? This guy is seriously about to ask about my powers! I need to change the topic, Now! I open my mouth to speak but I get cut of by Hikaru and Kaoru flicking on a flash light, directly at Nekozawa.

"AHHHH! YOU MURDERS!" He screams and takes off down the hall.

"You guys that wasn't very nice." I say with a sigh of relief as I enter the club room.

"Isami!" I see Tamaki run up to me and spin me around in a death hug, "DON'T GET INVOLVED WITH THAT GUY! HE WILL CURSE YOU NOW THAT THOSE TWINS GOT ON HIS BAD SIDE!"

"Ok first of all I don't believe in curses, and second of all put me down!" I glare at Tamaki and he reluctantly puts me down.

**"Whatever, we are so over it."** The twins say in unison from their seats by the window.

"Uh Haruhi? What's up with those guys?" I ask pointing at the twins.

"Never mind that! you need to see something." She pulls me to a computer and I see a photo-shopped picture of me on the school website. I was wearing a frilly dress and Haruhi looked like a knight, holding my hand.

"The fuck?!" I glare at the twins. "When was this posted?" I turn to Haruhi

"I have no clue." She shrugs and glares at the twins. I pull out a chair and start clicking away at the computer at lightning speed, and before you know it the entire website is shut down to nothing but a black screen. I hope that wasn't on long or I could be in grave danger.

Kyoya looks a bit shocked by my ability to hack and shut down the network so fast, but right now I have bigger fish to fry. I'll worry about him later.

"Now," I rise from me chair and walk over to the twins and place myself directly in front of Hikaru. "I know this must of been you're idea Hikaru, and let me say that publishing a picture of me is very dangerous. Don't do it again" I say that last part slowly, my voice dripping with evil intent.

The twins look at me shocked, and scared at the same turning to Haruhi, trying to change the topic.

** "U-u-uh O-ok w-well anyway, Haruhi next time we get a day off, we can over to your house?"**

"Why?" She is clearly over the whole picture thing, but she still seems a bit annoyed. While the twins and her argued, I walked over to a couch and placed both feet up and closed my eyes for a minute.

"You know you're going to get stains on the cushions that way." "Ugh!" I open one eye and see the one and only shadow king. "Kyoya, can't you just let it go this one time?" I sigh, I'm still really tired from not sleeping last night, and the fact that I haven't eaten today, doesn't help.

"I might if you show me what you were drawing the whole day." He looks down at me with that stupid smirk on his face.

"And how do you know I was drawing all day?" I ask as a pull myself up right and he takes a seat next to me.

"This room over looks the rose garden, and its very hard to miss a red headed girl siting on the tallest structure in that area. Now are you going to show me or not?" He crosses his arms, smirking

*sigh* "There's no way I'm getting out of this am I?" I pull my back pack onto my lap. He chuckles before answering "Not a chance."

"Are your hands clean?" I ask as I dig through my pack. I find my drawing and look up at him, just in time to see him roll his eyes. "Yes"

I reluctantly hand him my newest, and possibly the best, drawing.

For the longest time he say nothing, just stares at the picture. "My god, Isami," He looks at me with pure shock on his face. I would taken a picture if I wasn't too bust holding my breath. "This is fantastic. You're shading of the roses is perfect, not one thing is out of place."

**Third Person Pov:**

So many thoughts were running through Kyoya's head, 1: How did he not know she was this good at art? the detail, color, and angle makes you feel like your actually over looking the rose maze, for some reason you can even smell the roses mixed with the cherry blossoms. 2: Why does she look like she's blushing a bit? 3: Why do I feel a strange urge to kiss her? And 4: Why the fuck do I want to kiss her?!

"Um thanks" Isami quickly grabs her art work and tries to put it in her pack, but gets stop by Kyoya. What he does next surprises them both. "Wait, let me have it framed." He says with one hand on her wrist. "Why?" She looks confused "cause art like that deserves to be showed off."  
He smirks and pulls the picture from her hands and places it, delicately, into a folder.

**"If you two are done flirting, What do you say?"** Hikaru and Kaoru pop up directly behind her. She heard them coming so she wasn't scared, but she was annoyed.

"What are you taking about" she growls, turning to them.

"Haruhi won't let us come to her house, but what about you?" Hikaru asks, smirking. "Not a chance." She says flatly as she stands up and walks towards Haruhi. "No matter how much we beg you?" Kaoru pouts looking from Isami to Haruhi. **"I said no way!"** Haruhi and Isami say in perfect unison. That caused them to both laugh at the fact that they spoke in unison for the first, but not last, time.

**"We can settle this with a game!"** they both pull green hats over their heads. **"If you two can't tell which one is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru then the penalty will be us coming over to your house this weekend."** They spin in circles and stop right in front of them **"Ok so which one of us is Hikaru?"**

Haruhi and Isami sigh look at each other and back to the twins. "This one is Hikaru" Isami points to the twin on the left. "And this one is Kaoru" Haruhi points to the one on the left.

**"Uh oh! You got it wrong!"** Haruhi and Isami smile "No we know we got it right" They both pointed out. "care for me to bring out my finger printing kit?" Isami smirks as she pulls out a black box from her backpack. "You two may look alike, but you're very different" Haruhi adds.

The two twins stand there stunned and a few fan girls run up to Haruhi while Honey runs up to Isami.

"You carry your own finger printing kit?" Honey hops onto Isami's shoulders and wraps his arms around her neck. "What? Don't you?" Isami asks sarcastically, while ruffling Honey's hair.

"How did you do that?" One of the girls asks Haruhi. "Yeah, when they wear those hats, it's nearly impossible to tell them apart." Another girl says leaning over to Isami.

Isami pulls Honey off her shoulders and hands him to Mori. "Well, they are different." Isami say plainly. "Yeah, Hikaru speech and actions comes off more mischievous then Kaoru." Haruhi says not meaning to offend Hikaru

Kaoru starts to snicker under his breath, "I'm sorry Hikaru I don't mean to laugh." He giggles some more.

"I don't see what's so funny! I speak my mind and don't hold back, it's sneaky people like you who causes the real trouble." Hikaru huffs, crossing his arms.

Kaoru stops laughing and straightens up "Don't turn this around on me, Hikaru. After all I'm always the one going along with your selfish games"

'Uh ho, this ain't going to be good' Isami thinks to herself, and starts round up the guests. "I'm sorry ladies, it looks like the club will be closing early today," The girls grumble with annoyance, "But don't worry," Isami takes up a caring expression, "We will surely make it up to you, soon" Isami winks and closes the door on the blushing girls faces.

When she turns back to the twins. she hears them throwing insults back and forth. "It was your idea to call Haruhi and Isami our toys, but I noticed you were quick to make a pass at her. Face it Kaoru, Your actually in love with Haruhi." Gasps are spread across the room, mainly from Tamaki, though.

Kaoru blush a little but turns it right around "Why would I like her, she's so boring? But what about you, Hikaru? I see you looking at Isami all the time. Face the facts you have a crush on her, don't you?"

Hikaru looks at Isami and back to Kaoru "You got it all wrong, Kaoru. Why would I like someone like her? The only reason she's here is cause she's strong. After all the only thing she's got going for her is that, I mean look at her, that scar on her face is hideous!"

Everyone looks at Isami, trying to see any emotion behind the obvious anger, when they see none they turn back to the twins.

With every one's back turned Isami silently slips out of the room and runs to the only place she can get rid of her anger and hurt without anyone noticing, but little did she know that not everyone was fooled by her mask.

**Mori's Pov:**

'Those twins are idiots! How dare they pull Isami into their fight.' I thought angrily. After Isami left the room, I noticed and I followed her, but she's a lot faster than I thought and before I knew it I had lost her.

I wondered the grounds for a while, and was about to give up when I heard a angry cry from the school's abandoned dojo.

"God Dammit!" It was obviously a girls voice, and by the sound of it she was really angry.

I slowly approached the dojo and saw a pair of combat boots, that obviously belonged to Isami, by the door.

"AGGHHH!" That was a scream of pure rage. I cautiously slide the door open and saw a pile of busted punching bags on the ground by my feet and a very scary looking Isami punching another bag, breaking it in half. She screamed in anger and pulled it of the hook, placing another one in its place.

She didn't notice I was here yet, and she started talking to herself.

"God Dammit! I should of known better!" She shouts, while doing a spin kick to the bag, "No matter where I go people always just want to use me! Why on earth did I think these guys would be any different!?"

What does she mean by that? Has this happened before? Before I got a chance to think of answers to either one of the questions Isami busts the bag again. She sighs loudly and pulls it of the hook, replacing it with another. "And what the fuck do you know about my scar, Hikaru?! I swear if you knew how I got it, you wouldn't be so quick to judge it!" She only gets to throw one punch before the bags rips.

How did Isami get that scar? I wonder, but another thought takes over. She can't keep this up, she has too much rage to take out on some weak punching bags. Plus that's the last bag in the room.

"Ahem" I clear my throat loud enough for her to hear. She whirls around to face me, eyes blazing with anger. Once she sees it's me her eyes soften a bit.

"Oh Mori it's you. Look right now's not a good time. I suggest you go back to the club room, I'm liable to do anything right now." She say through clenched teeth, turning back to her punching bag that's now got sand pouring out of it.

I walk into the dojo, ignoring her request, and pull open the door in the far corner, pulling out two bamboo staffs.

"Mori I'm serious" She turns around to face me and easily catches the staff I tossed to her.

"What are you doing?" She grabs the staff with both hands and stares at me.

"Come on, you wanted to spar with me right?" I say taking up a fighting stance.

She looks a bit confused at first but then smirks wickedly, understanding my intentions. "Ok, but lets take this outside." She point to the pile of broken bags that are cluttering the floor.

I nod and we walk outside and onto a open field.

I sense her doing something behind me and decide to go with the odds, I jump high into the air.

"Dang it!" She smirks. She was trying to swipe her staff low to knock my legs out from under me.

I smile a bit and swing my own staff at her legs. She does a front flip and lands in front of me, pushing me off balance.

She swings her staff down at me hard, and I block it with the center of my staff. The impact of the blow rattles through my body, surprising me. I didn't think she was that strong.

**Isami's Pov:**

I don't know why Mori decided to do this or come after me, but I'm glad he did. I've never had someone who I can spar with just for fun.

I don't know how long he was there, watching me, but I pretty sure he heard a lot of what I said. For some reason it doesn't bother me. Normally I'm very careful about what the people around me know, but I feel like I can trust Mori, and that's a very new feeling to me.

Mori blocked my swing with the center of his staff and shortly after he pushed me off and I land on my feet. I leapt high into the air and landed in a near by tree. The foliage kept me from being seen, but to confuse him I used my powers to rustle the leaves in the tree behind him.

He stood his ground and turned to the tree away from me, preparing for an attack.

That's when I pounced, I leapt onto his back and wrapped my legs around his waist, using my staff to hold myself up.

The attack defiantly surprised him and I brought him to the ground. We wrestled for a long time, neither one us being pinned for more than 5 seconds.

Eventually we called it a draw and we laid on the ground panting heavily.

After we caught our breath we sat in silence back to back, supporting each other, for a long time. The silence wasn't awkward at all, It was nice, peaceful, until I decide to say what was on my mind.

"Thanks, Mori" I said just loud enough for him to hear. I was really grateful for what he did, mainly because he didn't have to.

"Isami?" Mori calls softly

"hmm?" My eyes were closed, I was enjoying the afternoon breeze.

"How did you get that scar on your eye? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." He asks turning to face me.

I open my eyes, thinking. Should I tell him?

I smile and shift so that I'm laying down flat on the grass. "I was probably around 10 years old when it happened."

I decided to tell him as a reward for helping me out like that, and I'll try not to take out too many details.

"I was on my own for a long time then, and I worked for some bad people, and some good." I glance at Mori and see him looking down at me, surprised hidden behind that stone face of his.

"One day I decided that I like protecting more than I do hurting, so I became a body guard." I pause to cross my legs over each other and pull my hands behind my head. "Most didn't take me seriously, because of my gender, age, and size. But I proved them wrong in a heart beat.

I was Guarding a little girl around my age, her father was a very powerful man, and had lots of enemies."

I feel Mori move so that he was laying down next to me. For some reason, it made me smile.

"I was walking her home from school one day, and we were cornered in a alley by two men. I knew these weren't your every day thugs, looking for cash.

I remember pushing the girl behind me and standing up straighter "What do you want?" I asked in a fearless voice. The man scoffed, "Relax girlie we don't want you, just your friend there." He pointed to the girl I was guarding, I laughed "Not a chance." The man grabbed my shoulders, and In return I snapped his wrists. "God Dammit! You bitch!" Then he did this whistle thing and the other man lunged at me. I didn't see the knife in his left hand."

I felt Mori tense next to me, but he remained silent.

"I threw the first punch, slamming him in the stomach, He kicked me so hard that I slammed into the other wall. I saw him standing over me with the knife, but before he could stab me in the chest, I rolled over to the side. I didn't even realized I was cut till the police came to pick up the men and the father drove the girl home. After the police patched me up and finished questioning me, I went back to the mansion, only to find all my stuff packed up and sitting by the door."

I growled under my breath at the memory, Mori noticed and placed a hand over mine. It did help me relax, and I continued.

"I was fired that day. the man said that if I was a better fighter, his little girl wouldn't have been as 'traumatized' as she was. He said that he was going to hire a more 'professional' body guard and that I wasn't needed anymore."

I sighed and sat up, singling the end of my story. Mori sat up too and pulled me to him, in a hug. "That man was a fool." Was all he said as his arm wrapped around me tighter. I haven't be hugged like this in years, I never realized how much I missed it.

**Mori Pov:**

I have no idea what I should do after hearing a story like that, so I just held her.

What did she mean when she said she worked for a lot of bad people?

She said she was on her own for a long time then, and she was only ten?!

How did she survived?

What happened to her family?

How did she fight two grown men at that age and win!?

Where did she go after that?

My thoughts all came to a screeching halt when I felt a pair of small arms wrap around my waist. I looked down, surprised, I saw Isami with her eyes closed, breathing softly. She's asleep.

I smile and pick her up bridal style, carrying her to the club room. As I approached the room I noticed that nearly everyone was gone except Haruhi and Mitsukni.

"Is she ok?" Haruhi asks running up to me, staring intently at Isami.

"Yeah" I said over my shoulder as I walked over to a couch and laid her down.

"Haruhi!" Mitsukni Jumped on Haruhi's back. "You can go home, we'll watch over her till she wakes up!" He smiles at Haruhi and hops down.

"Are you sure?" Haruhi looks hesitantly to Isami and then to a few books resting in her arms.

"We got this!" Honey called while racing over to Isami.

'O-ok just take care of her, alright?" Haruhi pulls the books closer to her chest and walks out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Once Haruhi was gone Mitsukni turns to me towards me, placing one hand on Isami's forehead.

"So what happened after you guys left?" he dropped the boy lotita act and just spoke normally.

I shrugged "She was beyond angry so I spared with her, it was a draw." Mitsukni nodded "Was it because of what the twins said?"

I nodded, I thought about telling him about the scar and how she got it, but I have a feeling that she didn't want anyone to know unless she told them. So instead I decided to focus on the sparing.

"She's really strong, you know? She broke all the sand bags in the old dojo." I walked over and plopped down on the couch opposite of Isami's.

Mitsukni sat down next to me. "She really is a strange one, isn't she?" He smiles faintly and lies down, with his head in my lap and doses off.

**Isami's Pov:**

I wake up groggily, slowly sitting up. "Hu?" I look around and see that I'm back in the club room.

How did that happen? but no sooner than I asked that, I found my answer. Sitting directly across from me was a tall dark haired boy with a tiny blond hair boy in his lap. I smile, Mori and Honey.

I stood up, brushed my cloths off, and walked over to them. Mori looked like he was sleeping, but the moment I woke up, so did he.

"Sorry to put you guys through so much trouble." It was already getting dark out, and we were the only ones here.

Mori just smiled and picked up honey and their bags. "We'll take you home." He said plainly.

"No no It's ok, you've gone through enough trouble as it is." I scoop up my back pack, and glance at the door before I walk over to him and kiss, a sleeping honey in his arms, on the forehead. Then I tip toed and kissed Mori's cheek. I turned around so fast that I didn't get to see the blush on both of their faces. "Thanks again you guys, See you tomorrow!" I called over my shoulder as I left the room.

**~Time skip Next day~**

**3rd Person Pov:**

Isami walks into her class room followed shortly by Haruhi. They were talking about hanging out this coming weekend.

"So yeah, we can go shopping, then just chill at my house, sound good?" Isami asks, pulling out her sketch book.

"Yeah that sounds like fun!" Haruhi smiles, excited to hang out with Isami without the host club tagging along.

They we still talking when Hikaru walked into the class room. "Good morning you two."

Isami was still a little pissed about yesterday, so she didn't say anything, but Haruhi turned around "Good morn- Oh my god, what did you do to your hair?"

Isami turned around to face Hikaru, who was sporting a flamingo pink hair color, and started to giggle in her fist.

"I don't want to be mistaken for that Kaoru all my life. This color suits me, dontcha think?" Isami rolls her eyes and Haruhi just shrugs.

"Good morning" Someone calls from the doorway. It's Kaoru, with bright blue hair instead of the normal orange.

"So I assume your the blue haired twin?" Isami asks sarcastically.

Kaoru doesn't seem to notice her sarcasm "Yep, tonight I was finally able to sleep all by myself, but I ended up having a nightmare. I dreamt me hairstylist colored my hair pink! It was so ugly and obnoxious that I woke up screaming!"

He pulled his chair to sit down, but Hikaru kicked it away before he could sit down, and he ended up on the floor. In return Kaoru knocked Hikaru's chair out from under him, and the two went into a full out war. Throwing things at each other till Isami stepped in.

"That's enough! Sit down!" She rose sharply from her seat and glared at Hikaru and Kaoru, daring them to defy her. They knew better and they both sat down, reluctantly.

***Ringggg!***

The bell for lunch rang and Isami put her things away and scooted closer to Haruhi. The two normally eat their packed lunches together in the class room, but today Haruhi had another idea.

"Isami lets go to the cafeteria." Haruhi said while grabbing her boxed lunch.

"Why" Isami raised one eyebrow.

"Well I'm worried about the twins."

"Oh I see, well you can go, but I'm not going near them." Isami said flatly while taking out her food.

"Come on please, I don't want to go alone." Haruhi begged, standing in front of Isami.

*sigh* Isami rose out of her seat, Haruhi knew Isami couldn't resist her when she asked like that. "Fine, but you owe me." Isami grabbed her lunch and followed Haruhi to the cafeteria.

When they arrived Hikaru and Kaoru were trying to order lunch but ended up ordering the same things, making them both very mad.

**"Stop copying me!" ** They both growled stomping away from each other.

**"Amazing, perfect sync even when fighting."** Haruhi and Isami sighed at the two.

"I was wondering what the fuss was about," The two girls look over and see Tamaki followed by the rest of the club. 'Oh great the whole gangs here' Isami thought to herself sarcastically.

"I can't believe you two are still fighting. You're a disgrace to the host club." Tamaki added, walking into the cafeteria.

"We've had enough of this!" Honey goes over to the twins with flowers circling his head. "You both are to blame for this fight!" He whips out a cake from nowhere (Where was he keeping that? uhh, on second thought, never mind I rather not know) "Hika-chan! Kao-chan! I want you two to make up and goes halfsies on this cake!" The twins just stand there, irritated.

"But I want a piece too, so I guess we are going to have to go thirdsies. Hmmm we won't be able to split to strawberry on top, what should we do?" The twin irritation swarmed around them like a bunch of angry bees.

Isami noticed and went over to Honey, before they killed him.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan do you like straw-" Isami scooped him up and carried him away.

"Leave them alone, Sweetie, you're kinda making it worse." Isami put Honey in Mori's arms and ruffled his hair, making both boys blush.

"Oh Haruhi, Isami! I didn't expect to run into you in the dining hall!" Tamaki fawns over the girls. "Yeah well, Isami and I normally bring a box lunch and eat it in the class room, but we worried about those two, so we followed them here without thinking." Haruhi shrugged

"Pfft! Speak for yourself, you made me come here." Isami says plainly while grabbing Haruhi's hand and pulling her to a table while Tamaki has some weird fantasy about a boxed lunch.

"Can I sit here?" Hikaru pulls the chair out next to Haruhi, while Kaoru does the same, next to Isami. "That's fine with me." Haruhi said boredly.

"So what did you bring for lunch?" Hikaru asked Haruhi, pointing to the box in her hands.

"Yesterday's left overs, and a rolled omelet."

"Wanna trade? I had to order something different from that Kaoru, so I ended up with things I really don't like. "That's fine" Haruhi said and Hikaru slipped his tray over to her, taking her boxed lunch.

Next to them a similar conversation took place. "What did you bring?" Kaoru asked Isami. Isami sighed before answering "Some salmon sushi and fried rice."

"Wanna trade?" Kaoru asked, already moving his try in front of her. "Not really." She said simply, pushing his tray back to him, then rising from her chair. "I'm going to the class room."

While she walked away, Haruhi was blushing because the food was that good. "Is it good?" Kaoru asked hopping into Isami's chair. "Here try some of mine." He held up a spoon "Ahhh..." But instead of Haruhi taking a bite, Hikaru did. "Butt out, Kaoru. Why don't you just leave us alone?"

This of course caused Kaoru to react by throwing a bowl of soup at him, which Hikaru avoided by using Tamaki's face to cover his own.

Once again they started throwing things at each other, Haruhi sighed and grabbed her box lunch "I think I'll go with Isami after all."

**~In the club room~**

Everyone was sitting at a large table while Kyoya was typing away at his calculator. "According to the numbers, if this situation isn't resolved we are going to have to stop offering our brotherly love package. We are down one pair of loving brothers." He looked up from his calculator at Haruhi "Oh and Haruhi I don't want you to feel responsible for this. Even if it was your careless comment that started all of this." Kyoya smiles evilly, which of corse made Isami even more irritated than she already was.

"Don't go blaming her, Kyoya. No one is responsible for this except Hikaru and Kaoru and their stupid game." She glared through her bangs at Kyoya.

"What do you mean game?" Tamaki asked Isami. "Forget it, it just theory I have." Tamaki looks at her suspiciously before Honey speaks up.

"You know this is Hikaru's and Kaoru's first fight, I've known them since pre-school. We weren't in the same year so we never spoke. But I remember the two of them always played together."

"Yeah, I've only knew the twins since middle school, but they were always closed off. It seemed that they never wanted anyone to get too close except each other." Tamaki looked at the ceiling. "Maybe this fight means that they are expanding their horizon, we should just stay back and let them work it out."

**~Next day at the host club~**

**"Aghhh!"** The twins were at it again, throwing things till they both had nothing left to throw.

Tamaki was really annoyed "Don't you guys think it's time to give up this fighting? It driving me insane."

"What did you say? It's driving you insane?! How do you think I feel?" Hikaru shouts, "Every time I look in the mirror I see his face! The truth is I hate your guts!" Hikaru shouted at his twin.

"You took the words right out of my mouth! In fact I hate you so much that I bought this, Benzelf the curse doll!" He pulled out a wooden cat thing and turned it around, writing on its back. "I'm going to complete the curse Hikaru! And from this day forward you will experience nothing but misfortune and pain!"

Isami finally cracked and ran over to the two, and punched both of them, knocking them to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You don't bring something like this into a petty fight! And what's worse you brought everyone down with you! How dare you go this far for a fucking fake fight!" Isami slammed the doll down, shattering it and stamped out the door slamming it shut, rattling the entire room.

Hikaru and Kaoru just sat there in shock, while staring at the door.

"Is it true?" Haruhi stood over the twins, death in her eyes.

the twins looked down in shame "We were bored we didn't expect her to get so mad."

"Bakas!" Haruhi shouted while whirling around and chasing after Isami.

"Do you two remember making fun of her scar?" Mori asked from his chair.

The twins nodded. A bit shocked at his sudden question.

"Do you know how she got it?"

The twin shook their heads, saying no.

"Yeah? well let me tell you this, someone put that there. It was no accident." Mori rose from his seat and left the room with Honey hanging on his shoulders.

Tears prickled the two boy's eyes and they both thought to themselves "I'm an idiot! Why didn't I take that into consideration! Isami...I'm so sorry."

**~A few hours later~**

Honey, Haruhi, and Mori looked every where for Isami, but were unsuccessful. Finally by nightfall they decided that she didn't want to be found, and went home, so they left as well. Once they were off school grounds Isami came out of her hiding space (she was on the roof of the school.)

She ran to the club room to get her stuff, praying that no one was there.  
She pushed the door open and silently slipped in side, only to see Hikaru and Kaoru siting in the center of the room, with their backs to her.

"We really are stupid." Kaoru said. They didn't even noticed she was there, listening to their conversation.

"Yeah I know. Do you think she hates us?" Hikaru turned to his brother.

"I don't know, probably. That scar has to hold bad memories for her, and we so bluntly made fun of it. We said she had nothing going for her except her strength."

"But that is the farthest from the truth. She smart," (Hikaru)

"Kind," (Kaoru)

"Loyal," (Hikaru)

"An amazing artist," (Kaoru)

"Beautiful," (Hikaru)

"And caring," (Kaoru)

"She was the most amazing girl we've ever met, and we pushed her away!" Hikaru shouted loudly slamming his fist into the chair.

Isami smiled, picking up her bag and walking over behind them. "Now, you don't have to hurt the chair, Hikaru."

The twins gasped and turned around. "Isami!" Kaoru started "W-we are so-" Hikaru stuttered

She stopped them by raising a hand up, "I know." She pulled them both into a hug and whispered for them both to hear. "I forgive you, but just don't do it again." She smiled and walked swiftly out the door. leaving the two boys standing there, red creeping up on to their faces.

**~Time skip~ (lots of skips, sowy!)**

**Kaoru's Pov:**

"Let play the which one is Hikaru game!"

**"Kyaa!"** The ladies shouted. "I know! The pink one it Hikaru and the blue one is Kaoru!" One of our regulars shouted.

"We have winner!" We cheered.

"So are you two going to keep your wild hair colors even though you've made up? It's much easier to tell you two apart now!"

**"Pfft no it's not."** Isami walks by followed by Haruhi.

"Today the pink one is Kaoru." Haruhi points out, "And Hikaru is the blue one." Isami stated "You guys swapped colors for the day, hu?" They turned on their heels and walked away.

I look over to Hikaru and back to the girls, who were walking away. Do you realized, what's happing, Hikaru? Till now, there was always two kinds of people in this world; us and everyone else, but for the first time two people have crossed into our world.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello My lovelies! I hope you're have a fantastic day! If your not then I hope this chapter makes it better! Sorry I'm so late! (I don't own Ouran or any characters except Isami.)**

**Isami's Pov:**

Ever since the twins fight I have had trouble sleeping. Each night I bolt out of bed from a nightmare and spend the rest of the night jogging, drawing, or writing. Needless to say to lack of sleep is defiantly taking its toll on me.

Each little action takes twice as much energy as it did before, which would explain why I haven't eaten much either.

Now, I know 'no sleep + no food= disaster' still I can't bring myself to eat more than a bite at a time.

I also know that I can't keep this up for long. Last time this happened I wound in the hospital, but I can't afford to let be any record of my permanent stay here. So going to a hospital is out of the question.

I need sleep, but I can't get it at home for fear of another nightmare, I can't sleep at school cause I need to have my guard up at all times, there and not at Haruhi's cause Ranka is insane.

Which leaves me with one option, sleeping pills. Which I would entirely mind taking if they weren't a prescription needed drug, and they dull my senses which I don't like.

So now I'm trudging the lonely path to school in a very slow and unsteady manner.

Haruhi had to go in early due to some unfinished studying she had to do, which I'm grateful for since I don't have to worry about her seeing me like this.

Eventually I arrive at the front gates of the school.

I straighten myself, wipe the tired from my eyes, and put on a normal mask of strength, then I walk through the gates.

"Isa-chan! Isa-chan!" I turn slowly and see Honey waving at me from Mori's shoulders. "Hi!"

I smile gently "Hello, Sweetie, Mori" I wait for them to get next to me and we walk into the building together.

"Hey Isa-chan, are you ok?" Honey jumps off Mori's shoulders and stands in front of me.

I smile and ruffle his hair "Yes, don't worry, Sweetie." I glance at Mori, who doesn't look convinced. "I'm fine." I say a little more firmly and he looks away.

**Honey's Pov:**

She's lying. Isami is not ok, something is wrong. Her movements are a little more sluggish and it seems that each step she takes is harder than the last. I don't like it. I look at Mori and nod.

We both agree, without using words, to keep a close eye on Isami today.

"If you say so, Isa-chan!" I hug her and prance back to Mori.

**Mori's Pov:**

I don't know why she's lying to us, but it disappoints me a bit. Considering what she shared with me the other day. Maybe it was a one time thing, since she was having a emotional roller coaster that day, but that still doesn't stop me from being a bit hurt by her shutting us out.

No matter, I still will watch over her today, I think she might need it. I watch her slip inside her class and Honey and I start walking to our own class room.

**Isami's Pov:**

I feel bad lying to those two, and I know they didn't believe 100%, but I don't want them worrying about me. If they knew that I've gone almost a week with no more than 3 hours of sleep and next to nothing in my stomach, they would freak. Which would cause them to tell Tamaki, who would tell Haruhi, who would tell Ranka, and I was in no mood to deal with all of them.

I slip into my class room and drop into my seat, in a very unlady-like manner.

"What wrong with you?" Kaoru turns in his seat to face me, followed by Hikaru. "Did some body get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" He wages an eyebrow at me, teasingly. Instead of retorting back I just open up my sketch book and ignore them completely.

Now I really have their attention, "Ok no sarcastic remark? No death threat? Who are you, and what have you done with Isami?!" Hikaru taps my head with a pencil.

I growl under my breath and shoot him the most evil death glare I know. Needless to say he won't be bothering me again, at least for today.

Just then, Haruhi walks in and takes her normal seat next to me.

"Uhhh whats wrong with him?" Haruhi points to Hikaru, who is sitting in a newly developed 'emo-corner' and is releasing waves of fright and stress.

"Isami broke Hikaru!" Kaoru shouts clinging to his brother.

I just roll my eyes and turn back to my sketch book, till I feel a poking at my shoulder.

"Isami, are you ok?" Haruhi looks at me with worried eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just not in the mood to deal with those two." I say flatly, pointing to the sobbing/hugging twins.

Haruhi just nods "I totally get it." She then opens up her text book just as the teacher walks in,

"class has now begun, everyone".

I try to pay attention, but my mind was having none of it, so instead I just stared out the window. I began to imagine what it would of been like if I was a normal girl.

Would I be the kind of girl who freak out of over dresses, make up, and guys?

Or would I be shy and go unnoticed for most of my life?

Would have a loving older sister and a protective big brother?

Would I have a ton of girlfriends, and have sleep-overs?

Would I be a tom-boy or a girly-girl?

I laugh to myself, cause these thoughts are completely useless. You can't change what you're born with, and I was born to be different. Do I wish I was able to live a normal life? Yes, all the time. Do I wish that I had no powers and was completely average? Maybe once upon a time, but my powers, strength, and brains are all a part of who I am, and wouldn't trade any of it for the world. It's amazing how much your mind could change in just a few years.

I was so lost in thought I didn't even realize that class dismissed for the day. "Isami!" The sound of Haruhi's voice snaps me out of my thoughts and I whip around to face her.

"You gonna sit there all day?" She lift one eyebrow and I quickly realize class was over. The twins laugh a bit at my expense.

"Sorry, I was just lost in thought." I grab my bag off the ground and try to stand. That's when I realize how tired I am.

"Uhh you go ahead, I'll see you in a minute." I sit back down and dig through my bag, making it look like I forgot something.

"Ok, just hurry." She smiles and takes off with the twins, leaving me alone in the class room.

Once she gets out of sight I drop my bag and try to gather as much strength as possible and stumble out of my seat. I take a deep breath and pick my bag off the ground. My body feels like it's made out of lead. All I want to do right now is sleep and the ground looks especially comfortable today, but I ignore that desire and try to get to the club room quickly.

The second I enter I'm bombarded by questions ranging from "Why are you late" to "Do you want to eat cake with me?" I decided to answer the easiest one.

"No thanks, Sweetie, I'm not hungry." I ruffle Honey's hair and turn only to bump into Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Really? But if we recall right you didn't eat lunch today." They both lean down to peer into my face, and a few other host members give me suspicious glance.

"So? Not everyone eats at the same time each day." I say flatly and walk around them to my little table in the corner.

Mori, Honey, and Kyoya keep their eyes on me for a few seconds before turning back to their work.

*sigh* I wish I could just go home. I throw my head back and stare at the ceiling, counting the tiles, and tracing lines with my eyes till hosting hours had ended.

I groan quietly as I grab my bag and head out the door. When I walked outside Honey and Mori were waiting for me. "Hi Isa-chan! Takashi and I want to walk you home!" I grins waving at me.

Not a chance! if they walk me home, then they'll notice my slow pace and unsteady steps. "You boys don't have to do that, its getting late and I'm sure you want to go home." I smile and walk away from them, not giving them a chance to argue.

**Mori Pov:**

Oh, we are defiantly following her her home. She may have disguised herself well enough to fool the other guys, but Mitsukuni and I are smarter than that. She is struggling with each step, though you would never notice if you weren't trained to recognize when you've pushed yourself too hard.

We follow her down a few streets and down a few allies. We tail her just far enough so we can keep her in sight, but she can't hear us. I begin to feel uneasy, like something bad is about to happen. Just as this feeling washes over me I realize I can't see Isami anymore, and I begin to feel a bubble of panic swelling in my chest.

**Isami Pov:**

Crap! I knew someone was following me, but I didn't expect this idiot! (remember the guy who was choking Haruhi in the alley? Well, he's back!)

"Well well well, look who we have here!" The man who hurt Haruhi was standing at the end of an ally I was walking down and two of his buddies were at the entrance.

"Remember me, darling?" He steps closer to me, "I told you I'd make you pay."

I scowl at him and try to think of something fast! 'Ok I am in not condition to fight of three men with my bare hands, I can't use my powers cause if someone sees... yikes, my only option, as much as I hate it, is to run. But where?! The entrance and exist to the ally is blocked, and then I look towards the only opening, up.

I smirk and see a metal balcony a few feet above me, I think I can reach it, and these men are not young enough to jump and pull themselves up on to it. So I should be good.

By this point the man is right in my face and I feel him grab my shirt and pull me close to him. "By the time I'm through with you your going to wish you were dead." he hisses the sentence and punches me in the jaw, sending my flying to the opposite side of the ally.

I just sit there for a second, unable to get up, but then I see his other two buddies closing in on me and I realize this is no time to give in to my weakness. I pull myself up and take a running start at the man who punched me. I slam into him and use his face as a lunching pad and pull myself on to the small balcony and on to the roof.

My body screams for me to stop, and black spots had appeared in my vision.

I hear a few shouts of hatred from under me, but I pay no attention to them or my body's constant cry for rest and take off running. not stopping till I was safe in my apartment.

I stumbled through my door, and lock the door behind me.

That's when I collapsed on the ground in my living room, thinking 'I hope no one followed me' before my world faded into black.

**Mori's Pov:**

Mitsukuni and I searched every where for Isami, but we couldn't find her. I was really worried, but Mitsukuni kept telling me that she was probably at home. *sigh* "Yeah you're probably right."

He and I turn around and start heading toward our home, when we past an ally and happen to over hear a few men talking.

"Are you sure that was her?" One guy with dark hair whispered.

"Yes! how many times do I have to tell you that was her!" Another man who looked like someone just used his face as a launching pad.

I stopped in my tracks and stood a few feet away from the entrance, listening carefully. Mitsukuni froze as well and leaned over quickly to see the men.

"Dude I just don't understand how that tiny redhead was able to take you down in one hit. She didn't seem all that strong to me." The other man shrugged and leaned against the ally wall

Now they had my full attention, I had a strange feeling that they were talking about Isami, and from what I can tell they had just encountered her.

"Shut up!," The man stared at his buddy angrily and punched the wall, "At least I got one hit in. We going to have to wait till we see her again, and this time we can't let her escape." They all piled into a black car and drove away.

"Takashi," Honey looks at me seriously, "You think they were talking about Isami?"

I nodded "We won't know for sure till we see Isami tomorrow." I say as I pull out my phone to call our driver to pick us up.

'Damn it Isami Did you really fight those guys in your condition?!' I was torn between being angry and worried. More than anything I prayed that Isami would come to school tomorrow, unharmed.

**~Time skip~**

**Isami's Pov:**

You would think being knocked out all night would make you feel well rested, right? Wrong!, no, it doesn't the only thing it did was make me nauseous, dizzy, and give me a horrible headache.

I moaned and opened my eyes, only to see my vision was blurry. I cursed under my breath and tried to focus my eye sight.

I carefully sat up and checked myself to make sure I wasn't majorly injured. The only thing I could find was a nasty bruise along my jaw, and up my cheek. Other than that I seemed ok. My blurry vision would wear off soon enough.

I stood up, careful not to make my headache any worse.

I staggered into the bathroom and used the counter to steady myself.

I looked into the mirror and saw a purplish bruise running up the left side of my face. It was discolored, but there wasn't much swelling. There were also a few scraps on my elbows, but nothing major. I took some pain medication and did my best to cover up my bruise with makeup.

I looked one last time in the mirror, The bruise was covered and the makeup covered the bags under my eyes. My vision had cleared, but if I moved too fast then black dot would appear in front of my eyes.

My nausea went away, but I was still in no mood to eat anything, so I didn't bother packing lunch. I just feed Luna, grabbed my bag, and walked out the door.

**~Time Skip~**

Ok to be honest I don't remember much of the walk to school, all I know is that I was now sitting at my desk talking to Haruhi.

"So what happened to your elbows?" Haruhi asks, pointing to the scrapes.

"Oh I tripped yesterday while walking home." I shrugged. I know how to lie, but a bruise on my face would be a hard thing to explain to anyone without admitting to getting in a fight.

Haruhi just nods and turns back to her work. I sigh and put my head on the desks, looking out the window at the clouds looming over the sky, praying it wouldn't rain today.

*Ringggg!*

I groan and push myself out of my seat. 'Greattt now I have to go to the host club' All class period Hikaru and Kaoru were bugging me about 'not being myself'. And my headache was back with a vengeance.

After a few minutes of the agonizing walk to the club I sat down in my usual spot, letting my double vision slowly creep back to normal.

The day went on with no trouble, well at least not until all the ladies had gone home.

"Isami." I glance to my right and see Kyoya staring down at me. "What is it?" I asked trying my best to focus on him.

"We noticed that something is wrong with you. Care to explain?" He sits down in front of me and stares at me like a child caught in a lie.

"Look, Kyoya, aren't I entitled to having a bad day?" I sit up straighter and look him dead in the eye.

"A day? yes, Almost a week? No." He crosses his arms and looks at me expectantly.

I growl under my breath. ok so being so tired has not only made me weak, but irritable too. "Kyoya, leave me alone." I turn in my seat, as a signal for him to leave, but he wasn't going anywhere.

"I will, once you tell me whats wrong." He moves so that he's standing right in front of me.

"Kyoya, Drop it." I push him aside, lightly and start walking to the door.

"Why won't you just tell me what's wrong?" He grabs my arm and looks at me angrily.

"I don't need your help! You don't have to worry about me!" I pull back my wrist from him so fast that it actually made me dizzy and stumble a bit, but a pair of arms grabbed me before I could fall.

It was Tamaki he pulled me up and rubbed his thumb over the spot under my right eye, reveling dark bags under it.

'How the Fuck did he know exactly where to put his thumb? How Did Kyoya know that I was not ok?

"Isami, when was the last time you slept?" Tamaki asks, standing firmly in front of me. Kyoya comes up behind me, so I have no where to go.

Everyone else looks at me, waiting to hear my answer.

There is no way I'm getting out of this, now. I might as well answer.

"About a week." I say with absolutely no emotion. They nod and Hikaru steps up "And when was the last time you ate?" He crosses his arms and looks at me with a scolding look.

I sigh "Bout a week."

They shake their heads and Kyoya starts. "You can't do that to yourself, Isami"

"You'll get sick, Isami" (Haruhi)

"I don't wanna see you hurt." (Honey)

"Your not helping anyone by doing that to yourself" (Tamaki)

"You can barely walk straight! How will you fight anyone who threatens you!?" (Hikaru)

"You can't fight like this." (Kaoru)

"He's right, you can't" (Haruhi)

"You'll just hurt yourself" (Honey)

"It's just plain irresponsible" (Kyoya)

"Yeah" (Mori)

I yell at the top of my lungs, silencing all of them. "You're all wrong! I fight even like this! If you guys were in trouble I would come and save you just as efficiently as if I got a goods night's rest! I have fought in worse conditions, so don't say I can't defend myself or others!" I glare at all of them before whipping around and stomping towards the door.

"Isami!" I turn just in time to see Mori lunging at me.

I gasp and move away just in time to avoid getting hit, but now I was seeing double again.

I noticed several other host members starring in awe at the sudden attack by Mori, but he wasn't through yet.

I glanced back at him and just barely miss what would of been a solid kick to the chest.

Now I'm really confused. "Mori! What are you doing!" I shout while dodging another hit, but it's getting harder and harder to see now.

"Defend yourself!" He shouts in a voice I've never heard before. It was one on anger and sadness.

The other guys just stare, too scared to stop him and too worried to even move.

"Mori stop it!" I shout as he finally lands his first hit which sent me slamming into the far wall.

I couldn't move, all I saw was a mix of colors with no solid shape, my head was pounding like someone had just sent off an explosive in my head, my breath was too fast, and my reaction time too slow.

I was on the verge of blacking out when I see a face appear before me. "You are pushing yourself too hard, you can't defend yourself like that or defend anyone else."

I know it's Mori, I recognize his voice. I feel him slip one arm under my legs and the other along my small of my back. He carries me to a bed which I didn't even know we had. Judging from what remained of my vision the comforter looked very pink.

I feel a small body climb up on the bed and sit next to me "This is where I take naps! No one will bother you here." Its Honey, he shoves a stuffed animal into my arms. "Here you can borrow Usa-chan!"

I'm still in shock over Mori's behavior, but I can't help but smile a bit. "Thanks, sweetie." My vision is clearing a bit more and I see Tamaki grab something from the back room and run to where I was laying.

"Here Isami! You can also borrow my teddy bear." He pushes the animal into my arms and walks away, leaving room for Mori to step up and sit on the edge of the bed.

Mori pats my head and says quietly. "Sleep"

I shake my head in a no, but I already feel to sleep threatening to consume me.

"Why?" He looks at me with confusion.

I pull the stuff animals closer to me chest and whisper just so he and Honey can hear. "Nightmares."

My eyelids are forced closed by the lack of sleep.

"Don't worry, Isami we will keep those mean ol nightmares away!" Honey states while cuddling closer to me shutting his eyes.

I nod and feel myself starting to drift off, but before I sleep. I open one eye, "Mori?" He looks down at me "Don't let anyone take any pictures of me while I'm sleeping, k?" I hear him chuckle and answer, ok, before the darkness takes over, and I fall into the most wonderful sleep I've had in a long time.

Mori's Pov:

I didn't want to hurt Isami, I didn't even think I would land a hit on her. But she was in worse condition then I could of imagined.

I look at the girl sleeping peacefully. She looks so much younger, now. It's like when ever she wakes up the weight of her past, whatever it is, is pushing down on her. Making her older and more mature, but right now she looks exactly like she should. A young teenage girl, with hopes and dreams, and with two stuffed animals clutched in her arms.

I'll admit I feel terrible that I actually hit her, but she didn't seem angry with me, just surprised I guess. I had to do it, I had to show her that she is weak too. That she's not indestructible, and that she was in no condition to fight at all.

I stare at her and place one hand on her face, accidentally wiping off some makeup on the left side of her face.

I gasp inwardly and see a nasty, purplish, bruise on her face. 'Was it those guys in the ally that hurt her? Or was this something else entirely? If it was, then why did she cover it up with make up?' instantly I wanted to destroy those guys, but the most I can do is watch over her right now and make sure no one takes and pic- *click click click*

I glance at the other side of the room and see Kyoya and Hikaru snapping pictures of Isami and Honey, who feel asleep holding her hand.

I walk over to them slowly and stuck my hand out to them. "She said no pictures"

Hikaru sadly handed over his camera, while Kyoya was a little more hesitant to comply.

I slide Hikaru's camera into my pocket, Thinking 'I'll wipe the data chip later' And when I looked back at Kyoya he held out his camera for me to take.

I took it and put it in my other pocket. Kyoya turned to leave, but I put my hand on his shoulder. "The data chip too."

He sighed and smirked, dropping a bright blue memory chip into my hand. "Nothing gets by you hu?"

I just grunt in response and go back to watching over Isami.

'I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you, I'll try harder in future." I thought to myself as I sat on a chair next to the bed and waited for the two sleeping teens to awake.

**Isami's Pov:**

I open one eye and glance at my watch 8:38. I yawn and stretch until I feel two small arms wrap around my torso. I glance and see Honey sleeping peacefully next to me, burying his head into my side.

I smile, normally I would feel uncomfortable in this kind of situation, but this boy is like a little brother to me now so I see no threat.

I'm still a bit tired, but at least now I can think and see straight. The entire situation comes rushing back to me, and I remember yelling at everyone and Mori attacking me.

I look around the room and see the host club members still here, setting up for tomorrow. I try to sit up, but with Honey cuddling up closer to me it's impossible. I don't wanna wake him, but I'm finally ready to eat and my stomach is not too happy about not being fed for so long.

I grab my cell phone from my pocket and text Tamaki to come over here. I would text Mori, but to be honest I'm a bit upset that he attacked me in that condition, Kyoya is just plain out of the question, Hikaru and Kaoru would just laugh at me, and Haruhi would wake Honey up rudely. So that left Tamaki.

I hear his phone go off and see him read the text from across the room. The text reads 'Come over here I can't escape!' Shortly after he reads it he come swiftly to the bed.

"Are you ok, Isami?!" He shots and I quickly shush him. "Shhh! I'm fine. I want to get up but Honey is asleep and I don't wanna wake him. Can you help me move him?"

He Just stares at me before shaking his head furiously "I can't do that!" He Yell/whispers.

"Why not?" I ask exasperated.

"Cause Honey-sempi always wakes up in a terrible mood. He could kill us all!" Tamaki sits in the chair next to the bed and looks at me sorrowfully. "You're own you're own, Isami. Bye!" He jumps up and takes off to where Kyoya is and Kyoya just looks at him raising one eyebrow.

"Coward!" I shout as I try to pull Honey's arms off from around my waist.  
He grip was surprisingly strong for being asleep.

My struggling caught the attention of Hikaru and Kaoru who snuck over to where I was, smirking like cheshier cats.

"We could help, for a price, of coarse." They said grinning like maniacs. I raised one eyebrow, 'what could they possible want from me?"

"All you have to do is let us dress you up in the frilliest outfit we have and serve us for a day.

"HA! You wish!" My shouting must have woken Honey a bit cause he opened one eye and glared at Hikaru and Kaoru. "I'm still sleepy." He says in a deadly voice causing the two to flee in fear.

*sigh* "This is ridiculous." I say to myself and pull myself up and into a sitting position with Honey still clinging to my waist. I move his arms so they circle around my neck and I stand up, holding him piggy back style. Honey weighs so little so it's not hard to carry him while he is asleep.

I walk over to were everyone is. "Ok so where's Mori?" I ask hoping he could get Honey off me so I can find some food.

Kyoya looks at me and chuckles, "I think there's a monkey on your back."

"Ha-ha" I laugh with no amusement in my voice and roll my eyes. Just then Mori walks through the door.

"Ah there he is." I walk over to Mori and promptly punch him in the stomach sending him to the floor. "That's for attacking me early, now we're even."

He stares at me in shock, then he just smiles a bit, taking the hand I extended to him. I pull him up and turn my back to him. "Think you can get him off of me? He has a grip like a freaking vice!"

A smile tugs at his mouth as he pries Honey off me, and taking him back to the bed.

I stretch and yawn loudly, but quickly notice the host member staring at me in shock.

"Uhh are you guys trying to catch flies or something?" I roll my eyes and plop down at the table Kyoya was working at.

"D-Did you just punch Mori?!" Hikaru stares at me in shock, while Kaoru just nods in agreement.

"Yeah, so? He deserved it, now we're even." I shrug.

"Mori is hella strong and you just PUNCHED him, and sent him to the ground!" Hikaru shouts again stepping closer to me.

"Yes I punched him. Can we move on now?" I roll my eyes and rest my chin on my hand.

"Are you that strong?" Kaoru leans in closer to me looking me dead in the eye.

"Care to find out?" I asking warningly.

Before I know whats going on Kaoru sits down across from me and extends his hand.

"Seriously? You wanna arm wrestle me?" He nods and I just shrug. "Fine, but I'm not responsible for any damages." I grab his hand and wait for Hikaru to say go.

"Go!" Hikaru shouts at us. Immediately Kaoru starts pushing with all his strength, but I don't even budge. I just yawn and let him push a little longer before slamming his arm down with a loud "Bang!"

"OW! Damn Isami, are you trying to break my arm?!" Kaoru shouts rubbing his arm tenderly.

I just laugh "If you can't take the heat, stay outta the kitchen." I move to get up, but Hikaru quickly sits down in front of me and extends his hand.

"I think you're just weak Kaoru, let me show you how it's done!"

I sigh and grab his arm. At this point the entire Host club has surrounded us except for Honey, who was still asleep. Kyoya was watching as well, scribbling in his little black book.

"Go!" Kaoru shouts. I don't even give him a chance to try before I slam his arm into the table. For some reason now I was arm wrestling everyone at the table Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, and Kyoya were easy to beat, but I was surprised when Kyoya sat in front of me, and asked me to arm wrestle. Mori was a lot harder to beat, cause when we started neither of our arms moved in either direction cause of our equal strength, but eventually I won. Much to everyone's surprise.

"Wow Isami, You're really strong." Haruhi said grabbing her book bag. I smile at her "Thanks, you heading home?"

She nods "Yeah it's getting late."

"Wait for me!" I grab my bag and wrap my arm around her's. "Think we can pick something up at that fast food restaurant before we head home?"

She smiles and nods in agreement.

I look over my shoulder. "Bye ya'll! See you tomorrow!"

**Kyoya Pov:**

I'm glad Isami is feeling better. It pained me so much these past few days, seeing her struggle like that. I knew something was wrong, but I never expected it to be that bad. Her nap certainly seemed to help with not only her condition, but her mood too. My heart nearly stopped when she yelled at us like she did. I was just so worried about her. I'm glad Mori new what to do, though.

To be honestly, thought, I wanted to kill Mori when he attacked her like that, especially when he sent her flying to the wall. I knew, though, that even if I wanted to, I wouldn't have been able to stop him.

I was also really jealous when he carried her like that to Honey's 'nap area' , but I couldn't figure out why. Being around her makes me do and think things I never would other wise. She's just so mysterious.

Hmmm I wonder what she's going to next? 


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello once again my Lovelies! I quickly wanna thank everyone who liked and Favorited this story, and a special shout out to my very first follower (you know who you are;)). Anyway here's the next chapter, I hope ya love it! (By the way I don't own Ouran or any of the characters, but Isami!)**

**Isami Pov:**

'The fuck is going on?' I'm just here at my little table as usual and this little kid comes barging through the doors.

So everyone does the usual 'Welcome' thing, thinking it's a guest, and lets just sat the kid is rather shocked at this point.

"Oh it's just a kid." Hikaru states while adjusting his robe. 'Today it's Arabic prince' theme. Stupid in my opinion

"What's wrong little boy? Did you come to my palace for a reason? Tamaki wasn't about to break character for this kid, which is actually kinda impressive.

"Are you the king of this place?" The boy points at Tamaki, who is thrilled at being called 'king'.

"WHY YES! Tell me what bring you here young prince?" Tamaki was literally radiating sparkles. 'The fuck, is he like a vampire or something?'

"I want you to take me on as an apprentice and teach me how to make girls happy!" The boy shouted pointing at Tamaki who once again was overjoyed.

I look around the room and it seems like I'm not the only person surprised by this kids sudden arrival. 'Kid run! You have no idea what you're getting yourself into.' I scream in my head, knowing that this kid can't hear me.

**~Time skip~**

Of course Tamaki couldn't resist sharing his 'expertise' with this kid, but I have to wonder if this is really a good environment for the child.

Personally I don't want to get involved with scaring this kid for the rest of his life, so I'll just stay at my table till this whole thing blows over.

I watching the boy carefully and it seems like he's in a hurry to learn, but not in the way Tamaki is teaching him.

"You look more like a carp!" Shiro, that was the boy's name, said to one of Tamaki's customers making her run away in tears.

"Man what a cry baby." Shiro stares in the direction of the crying girl.

"What a brat." I whispered under my breath, and I must say the thought of smacking this kid sounded very appealing to me right about now.

"I would have to agree." I glance and see Kyoya staring down at me.

"Haha, Tamaki sure has his hands full." I laugh as I see him getting more irritated by the second.

"Yes, well it seems he has trouble saying no to people who ask him for help." Kyoya shrugs and sits down across from me.

I look behind Kyoya and see Hikaru and Kaoru doing their 'brotherly love' routine as Shiro watches horrified.

"Hikaru do you wish you had a brother like Shiro?" Kaoru asks, his eyes moist with tears.

"Never, even if I searched to entire globe I would never find a brother better than you." Hikaru whispers while leaning in close to Kaoru.

"Are you guys homos? And your brothers! that's totally inset!" Shiro stares at him in shock.

I would have to agree with him, but that's no excuse to state that in front of everyone. "Uh Kyoya?"

"Hm?" He looks up at me lifting one eyebrow.

"How much jail time would I get for murdering a child?" I ask resting my hand on my cheek pointing at Shiro who was now making fun of Honey.

Kyoya laughs "I think by asking me that you just made it pre-meditated so probably 10 to life."

*sigh* "Think I could risk it?" I glance at Shiro who looked a bit relived to talk to Haruhi, who is as normal as you can get around here.

It seemed to be ok till Shiro dropped the tea set and blamed it on Haruhi. "It's not my fault you the one who made me carry it in the first place!"

Now Shiro was on a roll "You should have the cross-dresser do all the work! I'm not here to carry tea sets, I'm here to make women happy!"

"Alright that's it!" I stand up so fast that my chair gets knocked over with a loud *Bang!*, startling Kyoya and the others.

I march over to Shiro and grab him by the ear. "Ouch! What the hell?! Let go of me!"

I drag him towards the back room, with him kicking and shouting all the way. "This is kidnapping! Help!" No one stops me as I walk, but Kyoya does place a hand on my shoulder right as I toss him through the doors.

"Try not to actually kill him, Isami" Kyoya warns.

"Don't worry I just wanna chat with him." I brush off his hand and close the door leaving just me and Shiro alone in the store room.

"What the hell whats going on?!" Shiro looks for and exist frantically.

"Shut up and sit still!" I glare at him, making him freeze on the spot.

"Now listen carefully, I know that your in elementary school, kid, but you are old enough to have some respect!" I walk towards him little by little with each word. "The way you acted out there was a disgrace, and you should be ashamed of the way you acted especially since they were just trying to help you." My voice was deathly calm and it scared Shiro to his core. "You came here, asking for help, and this is the way you treat them?" I was now stand less then a foot away from him, and he was shaking with fear.

"Now I want you to go out there and apologize to everyone you hurt that means, Haruhi, Honey, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki. I also want you to write a note of apology to that poor girl, who's feeling you hurt, understand?"

Shiro nods and looks down at his feet. "Good now go." I nudge him to the door and walk directly behind him, to make sure he doesn't run.

When we walked outside all the girls had left and the boys were waiting for us directly out of the room. I guess they heard everything, cause they looked at Shiro expectantly.

"Shiro do you have something to say to everyone?" I looked down at him, but he kept his eyes on the ground.

"I-I'm sorry everyone, I really do want to learn though," He looked at Tamaki, who remained silent "Please!" Shiro then dropped to his knees "Please, I'm going to run out of time, You do this to make girls happy, right? To bring a smile to their face? So, please won't you teach me, your the genius at! Your the king!"

Goddammit, here we go. I roll my eyes and cover my ears, knowing what is coming next.

"WHY YES I AM A GENIUS!" Tamaki twirls in a circle, but then stops and crosses his arms. "You may be a brat, but I admire your will to become a host, so I will teach you."

"If you want to be host, Shiro, you're going to have to use the skills already given to you." Tamaki looks at the ceiling, deep in thought. Shiro just looks plain confused so Kyoya steps in " You see here at the host club each host uses their own personalities to meet the needs of each guest. Hikaru and Kaoru have their brotherly love routine." Hikaru and Kaoru do a weird pose holding a orange and light blue rose.

"Tamaki is the princely type" Tamaki does a weird pose as well, holding a white rose.

"The boy Lolita, and the silent type." Honey sits on Mori's shoulders holding a pink rose, while Mori just stares off into space with a dark blue rose in his hand. 'where the fuck are they getting these flowers?

"The cool type" Kyoya holds up a purple rose.

"The natural" A red rose is thrown at Haruhi, who just looks plain bored.

"And the protective type." For some reason I find a black rose in my hair as every looks at me for a second and then back to Shiro.

"It's all about variety. Right now with Isami and Haruhi we have the perfect blend of characteristics so finding a new place for Shiro is going to be tough." Kyoya finishes and glances at Shiro.

"Well based on age he should be the boy lolita, but Honey's already got that covered." Hikaru adds.

At this point Honey was in tears "Am I going to get replaces?" *sniff* *sniff*

"Of course not, sweetie there's not a person in this world who's half as cute as you!" I pick Honey up and spin him in a circle. He giggles as a small blush creeps up his cheeks. He hugs me around my neck and I hold him up piggy back style. While the other boys keep thinking.

"Oh come on is that all you got?" Renge's voice echoes through the room.

I groan as the platform begins to rise out of the ground with Renge on top with a disappointed look.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what's with that weak character analysis? I thought I taught you guys better."

I sigh and readjust Honey so he sits on my shoulders. I glance to the my right and see Mori and Kyoya staring at Honey, with a emotion I don't recognize, in their eyes. 'what's up with them?' My thoughts get interrupted by Tamaki's voice.

"Alright Miss Manager what do you think Shiro's type should be?"

"Well, there are many women who like little boys or boys with baby faces, these women are known as shorta fans. Shorta can be broken down into tons of different categories, the boy lolita is just one category." I was already bored with this, though Kyoya seemed very interested and was taking notes in his little 'Death-note' book.

"Yes! without a doubt Shiro is the naughty type!" Renge looked quite pleased with herself. "Now to play up the naughty type he has to wear shorts!," He was already wearing shorts so she moved on. "Next he's got to have bumps and bruises!"

"I would be happy to assist with that, how bout you honey?" I chuckle as Honey nods in agreement.

"That's not very nice, Isami" Hikaru and Kaoru appear by my sides.

"Hmph! Nice isn't in the job description." I cross my arms over my chest as the two slither away to cause trouble some where else.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Give him a couple of scars!" Renge shouts over everyone.

The two doppelgangers immediately use make up to give him a scar and some bruises. 'Dang it really bruises would of been better' I think to myself as Renge tosses out more commands.

"Now run like a spoiled brat! Make it reckless!" She blows her whistle, which came out of no where, and Shiro took off running. "Now I want you to trip and make it huge!" She calls out as Hikaru and Kaoru trip Shiro with a rope.

"Hey you ok?" I ran over to Shiro and kept him from doing a face plant on the tile floor, with Honey clinging to my back.

"Perfect, Isami! Now, say your catch phrase, Shiro!" Renge screeched.

"Yeah, it's no big deal." Shiro said pulling out of my grasp and wiping his chin.

"Yes! That was perfect good job Shiro!" Renge fawned over the situation and Tamaki looked just as happy with Shiro's performance.

"Ugh! I've had enough of you people! None of this stuff is going to make her happy!" Shiro yelled while running out of the room.

"Wait Shiro!" Tamaki cried, but he was already gone.

"Hmmm" I closed my eyes and quickly came up with a theory.

"Whatcha thinking, Isa-chan?" Honey asked tapping my head.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Well, It's obvious that Shiro didn't come to make all girls happy, but one in particular. I think we need to find out just who he's trying to impress, and make a plan from there."

I didn't realize the rest of the club was listening in cause before you could say 'Hell no!' Haruhi was dressed up as a middle schooler, included with a wig, and we were now inside Shiro's empty class room.

"Uh wait so what's the plan? And why am I dressed as a middle schooler?" Haruhi asked, confused, as usual.

"Cause we need to find out who Shiro is trying to make happy, and you look adorable!" Tamaki cried hugging Haruhi till I had to pull her away from him.

"Ok but how come I'm the only in disguise? How come Isami's not dressed up too?!" Haruhi was clearly irritated that I got out of dressing up and she didn't.

"That's easy, Haruhi, Your too nice." I state plainly while tapping her nose. "If either one of those guys tried to get me into a dress, they know that their very lives are at risk." I shrug as Tamaki and the twins nodded, confirming what I just said. Haruhi growls under her breath and walks away just looking around.

"Everybody get down! Someone's coming!" Tamaki shouts as he, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey dive under the teachers desks, pulling Haruhi down with them. Of course, Kyoya, and Mori just stand there, staring at them while I look at some of the pictures on the wall.

I wasn't really paying attention till one particular photo caught my eye. "Hey you guys, isn't this Shiro?" I call out to them while point at a photo of Shiro playing the piano as a little girl watches him, both are smiling.

They all come around me and stare at the picture. "Wow it's nice to see him with a smile on his face." Haruhi says observing to photo.

"So he's in the classical music club." Kyoya adds upon looking at the photo.

"Hmm, Alright, follow me." I call to the group of teens while walking out the door.

"There's Shiro." I point to Shiro who was sitting on the window ceil looking out the window. We were staring through a window in the kid's music room.

"Hey isn't that the girl from the picture?" I ask looking at a young girl who was asking Shiro if he wanted to play piano with her.

"Yeah it is." Tamaki said looking at the same girl. Shiro rejected the girl, kindly, saying that the she should use the school's only grand piano. It was quite obvious that she liked him and that he liked her.

The girl walked, sadly, over to the grand piano and began to play a piece that I remember learning as a child. But the beautiful music didn't ease my frustration, though.

*Sigh!* "I swear little boys are so dense!" I groan in frustration, covering my eyes with my arm.

"Well give him a break he is just a kid." Haruhi shrugs.

"Yeah I know", I glance at the door as a little girl walked out.

"Excuse me young lady," Tamaki held out a small, white, rose to the child, "Could you tell me anything about that young lady playing the piano."

"Oh, that Hina, but don't get too attached," she took the rose from Tamaki with a small blush on her face. "Why not?" Tamaki asked, as the girl continued, "Cause she's moving soon. Her dad just got a new job in Germany and they have to move there." The girl smiles and walks off, just as Shiro opens the door.

"What are you doing here?! I want you all to leave, now!" He shouts at us, shaking with rage.

What Tamaki does next surprises me a bit. He silently picks up Shiro and carries him all the way to the host club, flinging him onto a couch.

"Hey what was that for you big idiot!?"

I was just about to flick the back of Shiro's head for being rude, but Tamaki gets him to him first.

"I'm sorry but you're the idiot." Tamaki stands over Shiro with the most serious look I've ever seen on his face. "You didn't come to me wanting to make all women happy. You have one women in particular in mind, and that's Hina." Shiro gasps quietly and looks up at Tamaki. "You didn't come here to be a full fledged host, you came to become a full fledged man. When you feel that way you must find the courage to tell her how you feel."

"I-It doesn't matter now! I've run out of time. I just wanted to hear her play one more time before she left for good." Shiro puts his head in his lap

Tamaki turns his back on him and walks towards the host clubs grand piano. "The piece she was playing, it was Mozart in D minor, right?" He turns to me.

"Isami do you know the song?" He points to another piano directly across from him. I nod and he smiles. "Care to play the second half?"

"Sure, but shiro don't think you're getting out of writing that apology letter, got it?" I Lift one eyebrow and he nods.

I smile and sit at the other piano and we both began playing a more advance version of the song Hina was playing.

Shiro looks like he's in a trance and sits next to Tamaki. "For the next week you will spend you mornings, lunches, recesses, and free time in music lessons with me and Isami." He smiles while still playing.

"But why?" Shiro looks just confused.

"Well, you wanted to be his apprentice right? That little girl looked like she wanted nothing more, than to play the piano with you." I answer as I get lost in the music.

That whole week we spent training Shiro in the piece. It was actually a lot of fun for me, cause I got to play so much. All the training we did was leading up to this day. I smile as I stand in the shadows, watching Shiro and Hina play the piano together.

As they play Tamaki stands next to me. "You are really good at the piano." He smiles at me.

"Thanks, so are you." I smile back.

"I'm kinda sad that we can't play together anymore." He looks at the ground.

I laugh "Just because Shiro has graduated from us doesn't mean we have to stop playing the piano." Tamaki smiles wide. I just laugh and roll my eyes and turn back to the young couple.

**~Time skip~**

So the young couple lived happily ever after, The End!

Nah! I'm just kidding, but the two did decide to keep connected through E-mail, which is nice too.

The mini concert finished and everyone left, so now I was alone in the dim-lit, empty, music room 3.

I ran my hand across the keys of one of the pianos and tried to remember where I had learned how to play the very first time.

All I could remember was a red-headed women showing me my scales, but that was all. My memory of my early childhood way veg and partial. I could only remember certain scenes that played over and over in my head till I couldn't tell dreams from memories.

It made me sad that I couldn't remember much, but also happy that what most of was left of my memory is only happy thoughts, except for the last time I saw my mom.

I shook off the thought and sat down at one of the pianos and began to play 'Jar of hearts' by Christina Perri. I sighed and start singing the lyrics.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you Cause all that's waiting is regret _

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore? You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live, half-alive And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars _

_Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul _

_So don't come back for me Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around If I am anywhere to be found _

_but I have grown too strong To ever fall back in your arms_

_I've learned to live, half-alive Now you want me one more time_

_Who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts_

I feel a body sit down on the bench next to me, as they start playing on the lighter keys, perfectly matching my speed and rhythm.

I glance to my right and see no other than Tamaki with his eyes closed, getting himself lost in the music. I smile and close my eyes as well, letting the music consume me. I sing the chorus two more times before stopping.

I pull my hands into my lap and look up at Tamaki, who was smiling sadly.

"What's wrong, Tamaki?" I cocked my head to the side, worried.

He just shakes his head. "You just reminded me a lot of my mother." His eyes glistened with tears.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked carefully.

"Not at all. I just miss her that's all. You see, I haven't seen my mother since I was a young child." A few tears slide down his face as he stands. I stand as well and walk over the small kitchen in the back. "Want some tea?" I ask looking over my shoulder. He just nods.

I start fixing some cinnamon tea, as he continues his story.

"I was just five when I was moved from the house in France to here. My mother was always very ill, so I would always stay inside and play the piano while she sang." He leans against the counter and watches me.

I pour some milk into the cups and stir in some sugar, handing it to him. "I see, so is that why you're so good at the piano?"

"Yes, She loved my playing, so I wanted to be the best at it. I really miss her." I looks into his cup sadly.

I smile "Well, at least you remember her in a positive way." I place on hand on his shoulder and he looks up.

"Isami, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents?" He looks at me sadly.

I sigh and walk over to a couch, pulling my legs under me, cradling the hot tea cup in my hands. "I don't remember much." I look at Tamaki through my bangs and see that he is staring at me intently, waiting for me to continue.

"I only remember fragments of my childhood. I'm not even sure who my family really is. I could have six older brothers and twelve sisters and not even know it." I brush my bangs to the side and begin again. "I was just five years old when I was taken from my family."

"By who?" Tamaki tries to casually sip from his tea cup, but just ends up looking clumsy and nervous.

"Let's just say, I was and still am, a very special person. My mother, I guess tried to protect me, and she payed for it with her life. When the 'bad men' Tried to take me, she hide me and told me to run, and I did." I looked up and saw Tamaki's horrified expression.

"To this day I don't know who those men were or why they wanted me. All I know is that after that I was saved by a small village of monks who raised and protected me." I know it's not much, but that's all I can really tell him without getting into too much detail about why I was taken or who the men actually were.

I see a few tears slip down Tamaki's face and he quickly wipes them away, pulling me into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry I had no idea."

I pat his back and pull away. "Don't be it's not your fault. What happened can't be reversed and I've learned to live with it. So don't worry about me." I smile faintly and drain the rest of the contents in my cup and carry it to the kitchen.

Tamaki is still sitting there when I return. "I'll see you on Monday, Tamaki." I grab my back pack and wave over my shoulder.

**Tamaki's Pov:**

Who are the 'bad men'?

Why can't Isami remember her family.

Why did they try to take her?

What makes her so special that her mom died to protect her?

How did those monks find her?

My head was buzzing with thoughts and all I could keep thinking about is how strong Isami is. I mean to go through all that and be in such tight control of her feelings is quite amazing.

I can't help, though, be a bit happy that she told me that. She's always so cold and mysterious that it's nice to know and bit of her back round.

I feel like she's finally opening up even if it's only a little. Maybe that means she trusts me now.

I decide that I will keep what happened here a secret, to show her that she didn't make a mistake in telling me something so sensitive.

In fact I think I will do something extra special to make her happy.

I grab my phone and call Kyoya. *ring* *ring* "Hello?" Kyoya's voice answers on the other end of the phone.

"Hey! Is that water park your parents are building, done yet?" I nearly shout with excitement.

"Yeah, but it's not open to the public yet, Why?"

"Cause I have the BEST IDEA EVER!" I shout excitedly. This will defiantly make Isami happy! 


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola, My lovelies! Alright here's the next super awesome chapter. Sorry it took so long, but Isami is so secretive that even I don't know what she's going to do next! (I don't own Ouran! *sobbing in the corner*)**

**Isami's Pov:**  
Haruhi and I decided that tonight we are going to have a sleep-over, much to her dad's pleasure, of course. We were just leaving school, about to go the grocery store for some popcorn and stuff.

"Ok so we have to get Pocky!" I laughed

"And plenty of popcorn." Haruhi seemed really excited for this, cause I guess she doesn't get to do this often.

I smile at her and continue walking, till I felt a pair of arms grab me and Haruhi.** "Targets captured."**

Instantly I went on high alert and my instincts took over. I grabbed one the assailants hands and flipped him over my shoulder into the ground while at the same time elbowing to other in the stomach. I whirl around to face the men, but saw no one only Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Oh shit! You guys can't sneak up on my like that. I could of really hurt you!" I shout to the boys who were on the ground moaning.

Haruhi just stood there, shocked. "Uh Isami, do you think we should go now?" Haruhi tugged at my arm. She was right if Hikaru and Kaoru were here then the rest of the club isn't far behind.

"Yeah, lets go." I turn around to run but instead a pair of strong arms wrap around me, and hoist me into the air. "Dammit, Mori!" I shout to the dark-haired boy who looked stone faced, but I could tell was enjoying this.

I kicked and screamed, but my arms were pinned to my sides, and my feet aren't touching the ground so I'm at a huge disadvantage. "Put me down!"

Haruhi just sighed and followed behind Mori, while Tamaki and Honey carried Hikaru and Kaoru to a limo that was parked at the curb.  
I saw the limo and immediately started fighting harder, to which Mori just tightened his grip around me. I growled in frustration.

Tamaki opened the door and I was literally tossed into the car, slamming into someone who was already inside. "Ow!" I sat up and realized it was Kyoya whom I had crashed into and I was currently in his lap.

"Oh, Sorry!" I pulled myself away from him and glared at Mori as the others piled into the car.

"what happened?" Kyoya asked me.

I turned to look at him as Mori took the seat next to me so that I was sandwiched between him and Kyoya. The twins sat down across from me.

"This dude carried me nearly a block to here, not letting me go. And I am shunning him for five minutes." I pointed to Mori and crossed my arms.

Kyoya just laughed and pointed to Hikaru and Kaoru, who were still whining. "And them?"

"Oh, they grabbed me and I flipped one and elbowed the other. In my opinion there just whiners, cause I didn't even hit them that hard." I huffed

**"Whiners?!"** Both Hikaru and Kaoru shouted at me with disbelief. "You knocked the air out of me!" "Yeah! and I won't be able to eat anything for at least a week!" They accused

"Oh please, wait until I actually want to hurt you. Which, if you keep this up, isn't to far away." I scoffed at them as they turned away from me and pouted.

"Oh yeah? Just for that you have to wear a bikini when we get there!" Hikaru smirks at me.

"Ok, first of all, you can't make me do shit," I point at Hikaru, "Second where are we going?" I ask turning to Kyoya.

"Just a resort that my family owns. It's a tropical get away, not open to the general public yet." He gives me crooked grin, which I find very unnerving.

"Ok well that explains the bikini thing, but that doesn't explain why Haruhi and I are here." I glance at Haruhi, who has her hands full dealing with Tamaki.

"Do you not want to be with us, Isa-chan?" Honey crawls on to my lap, tears prickling his eyes.

"Aw, sweetie, I have nothing against you. It's just that Haruhi and I had plans this weekend." I cuddle Honey, while the twins lean over to me.

"And what kind of plans were these?" I now held the attention of all the hosts, so I decided to have a little fun.

I smirk and answer calmly, "We were going to go on a double date, together."

**"WHAT!?"** They all shouted.

"With who?!" Tamaki was shaking Haruhi's shoulders while Kyoya was glaring at me, "And just who, may I ask, with?"

I couldn't hold it any more, I started laughing like crazy. "I'm sorry Haruhi, but that hilarious!" Haruhi pulls away from Tamaki and smirks.

"Oh don't worry I'll get you back for that." Haruhi laughs and Tamaki is outraged. "Will one of you tell me just whats going on?!" He shouted from the top of his lungs.

*sigh* "Relax Tamaki I was joking!" I shake my head from side to side, "Haruhi and I were just going to have a sleep over at my house."

Everyone froze at that and stared at me.

"A" (Tamaki)

"Sleep" (Hikaru)

"over" (Kaoru)

All of a sudden the three had blood gushing from their noses. I raise one eyebrow and glance at Kyoya and then Mori, both, of which, were wiping blood? Off their upper lips.

I laugh. "Wow, who knew we could give all the boys a noes bleed with just two words." I scoot over to Haruhi and push Tamaki to the floor.

"Hey!" Tamaki frantically wiped the blood off his face, "I was sitting there!"

"Yeah, key word 'was', meaning not anymore." I fold my legs under me and lean into Haruhi closing my eyes. A few seconds later I feel Haruhi wipe some hair out of my face and whisper into my ear. "They all have noes bleeds again." I chuckle and open one eye. "Think they will lose all the blood in their bodies if we keep this up?" Haruhi laughs "Probably!"

The rest of the drive was rather uneventful, except for a few more noes bleeds popping up here and there.

"we're here." Kyoya states as the car pulls to a stop.

We all empty out of the car and taking the setting. "Wow, this is actually really pretty." I say to no one in particular.

"Well, what did you expect?" Kyoya walked up behind me.

"I don't know, a giant hospital?" I roll my eyes.

"Well, it's true the Ootori group specializes in the medical field, we like to cover different areas too. Plus this can technically classify as a healing facility."

I was about to respond when I feel two arms grab mine. *Sigh* "I'll give you three seconds to let go before I kill you both." Instantly I feel Hikaru's and Kaoru's hands drop and they go to Haruhi instead.

I didn't get to take more than a step before I felt a familiar set of arms hoist me into the air. "Mother fucker! Mori put me down!" I shout as I start writhing side to side. Mori just tightened his grip on me and chuckled lightly. This asshole was enjoying this!

I look ahead and see that our destination was a changing room, and Haruhi was already tossed into a sea of swimsuits.

"Oh Hell No! Sorry, Mori!" I kick back my leg and hit him square in the jaw, causing him to loosen his grip on me. I use this to free my arms and pounce away from him and start running in the opposite direction.

**"Isami! Get back here!"** Hikaru and Kaoru shout while running after me, followed shortly by a giggling Honey and a determined Mori. Crap! These guys are fast I glance forward and see my only chance. I leapt high into the air and grabbed a low hanging branch. I use it to propel myself onto a higher branch, far out of everyone's reach including Mori's.

I balance myself on some very thin branches. I'm not worried about falling, cause I'm not that heavy, and I know how to distribute my weight, but if someone else were to come up here, they would fa- CRASH! I blink and look down, seeing that Mori just fell out of my tree. I smiled at him. "You ok?" He just grunted in response. I guess he was embarrassed.

"Isami, Come down!" Hikaru yells at me from the base of my tree.

I put my finger on my chin, as if in deep thought. "No, I don't think I will." I stretch my legs down across the branch and lean my back against the trunk of the tree.

"What's my daughter doing in that tree?!" Tamaki comes running at the twins, looking horrified.

**"It's not our fault! She refuses to come down."** The twins defend themselves. As the three keep arguing I see Kyoya looking up at me.

"Isami, I insist you come down." He pushes up his glasses, making them glare.

"Oh, well when you put it that way, No." I lay down on my stomach and stare at him.

"Isami, this is childish, immature, and dangerous."

"You make a most compelling argument, Mr. Ootori, but your going to have to do better than that." I smirk down at him.

"Isa-chan You could come down, What if you fall or get heat stroke?!" Honey gazes up at me, and look like he is about to cry. It wasn't that hot out, even if I am wearing all black. "No I won't, sweetie, I'll be fine!" I smile down at him.

"You know Isami, I think you might want to come down and fetch this before Hikaru and Kaoru get their hands on it." Kyoya smirks at me, holding up my backpack.

pfft, whatever its not like I have anything import- Shit! My sketch book! If the twins get their hands on it, who knows what they'll do to it! I glance at the twins, who got a mischievous look in their eyes.

I jumped down from my place in the tree and land directly in front of Kyoya. I push him off balance and snatch my bag from him. I swing it over my shoulder and try to leap into the tree.

I should of known Mori was going to stop me, cause when I jumped into the air I was pulled back by I certain stoic young man. I growl under my breath as Mori holds me down and Hikaru ties my leg together with a rope. "You both realize that, I will kill you, right? After Kyoya, of course." I throw my head back and glare at a smirking Kyoya.

Mori and Hikaru hoist me up and carry me to the dressing room. They toss me into the room, and immediately I am pounced on by a pair of evil maids.

**"Hello Miss Mihara, we have be instructed to help you and Miss Fuijoka pick out a swim suit."** They clasps their hands together and huge rows of swim suits pop up.

After untying my legs, I walk over to Haruhi. "That's, kind of you, but we won't be needing swimsuits." I state coolly.

**"Oh, nonsense!"** Their eyes glint, **"I think you would look lovely in this one, miss Mihara."** They hold up, what looked like, a few strings and a handkerchief.

"Ha! Over my dead body!" I walk among the suits, most were too reveling and way too colorful. I finally settle on a pair of short jean shorts and a black bikini top. I knew I wouldn't get out of here without something that classified as a swimsuit on.

"This sucks!" I growl under my breath.

"You can say that again." Haruhi walks towards me in a pink one piece suit with a matching white cap on.

Before I could comment on her outfit we were shoved out of the dressing room.

Haruhi sighed and started walking towards the guys. "Hold on!" I call after her, and she turns to me. I pull off the hideous white cap and ruffle her hair a bit. "Ok, proceed." She rolls her eyes and continues walking.

As she walks I dig through my backpack and grab a rubber band and my black baseball cap. I tie my hair into a high ponytail and then pull on my cap.

I run to catch up to Haruhi, but now she has on a huge yellow sweat shirt over her suit. Lucky! Where can I get on of those, preferably in black?

**"Isami!"** oh god, here we go. I hold my breath and start praying.

"You look fantastic!" Kaoru eyes sparkle, while Hikaru takes a less subtle approach. "That's hot." I sweatdrop and watch the rest of the guys walk over. I cross my arms and wait. Let's get this over with!

Mori blushes, Kyoya won't look me in the eye, and Tamaki's eyes are glued to Haruhi.

"Isa-chan What happened to your back?" I feel a tiny hand trace the largest of several scars that runs down my back. I gasp. Shit! I completely forgot about those!

My hands fly to my back and I turn my back away from him. "Oh it's nothing, sweetie. Don't worry about it."I tilt my head to the side and smile.

This of course grabs the attention of the others, and before I knew it all the guys were staring at my back.

"Isami..." Mori looks me directly in the, daring me to try to lie.

"How did you get those scars?" Kyoya asks coolly, but his voice is laced with concern.

"Look I was attacked a few years ago, ok? The men who did it, are no longer around, and it's fully healed. I'm fine." I speck quickly and I cross my arms and pray that they drop the subject.

Everyone is silent for a while, till Honey specks up. "Ok, Isa-chan! As long as you're ok! Now, want to try some of the mango cake with me? Or do you want to try some of the coconut juice?"

Thank you Honey! I smile at the lighter subject. "I have to pick one!" I pretend to look disappointed and Honey giggles and drags me to a table, that has a straw umbrella over it.

Out of no where a coconut cup and a slice mango cake appear in front of me. Instead of questioning it, I just dig in.  
The cake is really tasty, and the coconut juice is refreshing. I smile and glance a Honey, who was sipping out of his own cup, looking rather sad?

"Hey, Honey." He shakes his head and looks up at me, smiling. "Did you know that coconuts were used in World War 2?"

Honey cocks his head to the side. "How?"

I grin and start explaining. "You see, In World War 2 medics used coconuts when soldiers had heavy blood loss, cause coconut milk has a similar make up to blood plasma."

Honey giggles and I sense a certain shadow king standing behind me. I turn to face him. "That's quite the fun fact, Isami." He gives me a crooked smirk.

"Why thank you, I've got a million of them." I rise out of my seat and walk a few steps before turning back to Kyoya.

"Ok so, how genuine is this water park?" I put my hands on my hips and stare at Kyoya.

"Very much so. We've imported animals from the actual tropics and the coconuts are produced-" I cut him off. "No no, I mean where are the water guns!"

I hear Hikaru and Kaoru chuckle from behind me. **"See?! Isami, wants to play!"** I whirl around and catch the huge water gun they just tossed at me.

Apparently the twins were trying to get Tamaki to have a water gun contest.

I push the twins away. "Please, allow me." I lean close to Tamaki and whisper into his ear. "Come on, You can be on Haruhi's team." He blushes madly and nods.I laugh and walk back to the twins.

So as of now the teams are Hikaru and Kaoru, Tamaki and Haruhi, and Honey and Mori. All that's left is me.

I march over to Kyoya, who's reading a book. I toss a water gun into his lap, surprising him. "Oof!"

"Come on, you're on my team." I hold out my hand to help him up, but he just waves it off. "No Thank you."

"Come on! When was the last time you just had fun? Stop your shadow king ways for five minutes and hang out with us." I place one hand on my hips and the other holds the gun that's resting on my shoulder.

He sighs "Fine." He grips the gun with both hands and stands next to me.

"Great!" I smile and turn to the others. "Ok here are the rules, you get it in the face, you're out! You get 20 seconds to hide, you can go any where, but if I call 'Time' then stop, got it?" They all nod.

"Ok" I place my phone on the table, it's set to go off in 20 seconds. "GO!" Everyone takes off in different directions, and I drag Kyoya to a ladder that goes on to the roof of that, stupid, dressing room.

"You're not serious." Kyoya lifts one eyebrow and stares down at me.

I press my finger to my lips, signaling for him to 'Shut up'. I tuck my gun under my arm, and grip one of the rungs, climbing up swiftly. Kyoya follows shortly behind.

I hear the alarm go off and I drop to my stomach and crawl to the edge. I pull Kyoya down next to me, not even noticing the blush that crawled up his face. "Ok when someone comes, shoot, but on my command." I whisper quietly and Kyoya just rolls his eyes and nods.

Just then I see Tamaki and Haruhi approach. They are trying to be sneaky, but failing miserably. Kyoya takes aim at Tamaki, but is stopped by me placing one hand on his shoulder. "Not yet."

We wait a few seconds, "Gahhh!" Tamaki and Haruhi were drenched by the twins. "Ok, aim for the one on the left." I whisper and take aim at Hikaru. "Now!" We pull the trigger at the same time and nail both of them in the face.

Before they got a chance to look at where it came from I ducked away from the edge, pulling Kyoya with me.

"That was perfect!" I laugh. Kyoya was actually smiling! Wow, it's nice to see him smile for once.

*Rustle* *Rustle* I swing my head in the direction of the noise and shoot blindly. Apparently Honey was trying to sneak up on us, but failed thanks to, Yours truly. Kyoya did the same thing as me and ended up getting Mori, who was coming from the opposite direction.

"I think we won." I smirk looking at Kyoya. "I would have to agree." He said smirking as well.

I stand up, pulling Kyoya with me in full view of our victims. I hold Kyoya's hand up in victory. "Ahh sweet victory!" I shout down to them, and they all swing their heads toward us.

"The hell, Kyoya!? You can't be on the roof!" Hikaru yelled, outraged.

I release Kyoya's hand and point at Hikaru. "Wrong, Sir! I said you could go anywhere, it's not my fault you guys couldn't think of a more creative place to hide." I shrug, smirking.

"That's not fair, Isami!" Kaoru yells.

"It's completely fair, You two are just upset that you got beat at your own game, right Kyoya?" I glance at Kyoya, who nods and for the first time looks like he's actually having fun.

I laugh "Ok, best two out of three!" I jump off the roof and land perfectly on my feet, while Kyoya choose to take the safer way down, the ladder.

**~Time Skip~**

Kyoya and I won 9 out of 10 rounds. Only losing when Kyoya slipped and I dove to catch him, resulting in both of us getting soaked by Mori. Eventually, we got bored and dropped out along with Honey and Mori.

"Isa-chan! Come swim with me!" Honey tugs and my hand, grinning.

I laugh and scoop him up "Sure!" I jump into the water. I surface with him still in my arms. "Again!" He climbs on to my shoulders and waves. "Takashi! look!" Mori smiled lightly, sitting at the edge of the current pool.

I pulled Honey off my shoulders and dove under the water, resurfacing directly in front of Mori. "Boo!" I shout jumping out of the water.

He just chuckles. "Really? Nothing? Not even a little scared?" I pull myself on to the pavement, letting my feet dangle in the water.

"I don't scare easily." He says plainly, holding out the coconut, he was drinking out of, to me.

I take it from him. "Hmm I'll keep that in mind, thanks." I take a long sip from the cup and hand it back to him

**"Hoho, What's this? Two lovers sharing from the same cup?"** Hikaru and Kaoru lean on my shoulders. "What's going on over here?" Hikaru looks from me to Mori.

"Exactly what it looks like. I'm talking to Mori. Why do you guys always have to make it weird?" I shake my head sadly.

**"Well, we tend to read between the lines, and this looks like more than just a conversation between friends."** They point out.

"Well, I think you two need glasses, cause I'm just talking to Mori." I cross my arms and look at them.

"Is that so? Then why is Mori blushing over there?" They question me while pointing to Mori.

I turn and glance at him, and there is indeed a blush creeping up his face.

*sigh* I didn't want to do this, but looks like I'm going to have to, Forgive me Haruhi! I turn to face the two.

"I have a question for you," The both lift one eyebrow, "Why do you think Haruhi's covered up and I'm not? Think Tamaki have something to do with it?" I hold my breath and watch the twins smile evilly and run off to question him.

I turn back to Mori "Whew, aren't they a handful?" I smile at Mori, who just grunts in response while standing up.

"Where ya going?" I asks as he walks in the other direction. He just lifts up the, now empty, coconut shell.

I sigh and turn back to the pool, my feet still dangling in the water.

I wonder why Mori was blushing, I mean the twins don't normally bother him like that, so why is it he left like that? Was he embarrassed?

I suddenly feel a cold blast of water in my face. "Ack!"

"Haha got you!" Honey shouts and dives under the water, reappearing in the center of the current pool.

I smile and wipe the water out of my eyes.

"Come back here you two!" I glance behind me and see Tamaki chasing Hikaru and Kaoru. Somehow two banana peels fall into their path and they slip, crashing into the giant totem pole.

Just then the ground began to rumble, and a huge wave appeared in the current pool.

"Honey!" I push against the side of the pool and launch myself in his direction. I grab his arms and pull him into my chest and let my back take the full force of the wave.

**Kyoya's Pov:**

"Isami!"

"Mitsukuni!"

We all called out to the two teens, as they got were carried away.

Mori and I were the first to arrive at the pool, but it was too late, they were gone. Damn it!

I can feel my heart going a million miles a minute, and I have no idea how to calm it.

"Ok Men, and Haruhi, this is now a rescue mission, to save Isami and Honey." Tamaki shouts, and they all take off straight into the alligator pit.

"Ahhh!" Tamaki screams

"Why they hell are their alligators loose?!" Hikaru shouts, hmm he's right that's not exactly safe. I'll keep that in mind.

I take a deep breath and pull out a map of the area. "Ok, we are here, and the current pool ends here. That's probably where they should be." I point to where we should go and we take off.

Isami please be safe, I don't know what I would do if you got seriously hurt.

I thought back to the roof and the blush I could feel when she grabbed my hand. I can't honestly say when the last time I just had fun like that, with no ulterior motive. It was actually a lot of fun despite my serious nature, and there is nothing more I wan't right now then to see Isami safe and smiling.

**Isami's Pov:**

*cough!* *Cough!* I gasp for air and spit water out of my mouth. I assume I was only unconscious for a minute or two. I glance to my right and see Honey staring down at me. "...Isami..."

*Gag!* I push myself into my knees and throw up water in the grass. I'm glad I throwing up, that means I'm getting all the water out of my system.

I glance quickly at our surroundings and see a actual jungle, wow I haven't been in a jungle like this since my mission in the Amazon.

I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and look to Honey. "You ok, sweetie?" He looked surprised, "Am I ok? Are you ok?!" He looked like he was going to cry.

"I'm fine, sweetie." Which would of been true if I din't have that gross vomit taste in my mouth. I spit into the grass and notice a familiar plant.

"Perfect!" I grab a few of it's leaves and pop them into my mouth. Which Honey found quite confusing. "It's mint leaves." I laugh before he gets a chance to ask.

I dip my hands into the water, to clean them off and stand up. "Come on, sweetie, It's looks like were roughly two miles from the others. So let's start walking." I pick him up and carry him on my back.

"Isa-chan?" Honey buries his head into my neck, "Hm?"

"Thank you, for saving me." I laughed. "I really didn't save you, that wave wasn't fatal."

"Maybe not, but even if it was, you would of come after me." I felt a few tears trickle down my neck, making me stop directly in my tracks.

"Hey, sweetie, what's wrong?" I set Honey down on the ground and look at him. He sniffs in response, tears streaming down his face.

"Honey?" I put one hand on his face and wipe away the tears.

I'm kinda freaking out, I've never seen such a open display of sadness. Most of the time, when I'm sad, I'm just quite and won't talk, I never cry.

He sniffles again before responding. "For as long as I can remember I've had Takashi to look after and protect me." He wraps his arms around me. "But what about you? who was there to protect you?"

I feel him trace the scar along my back, and immediately I know what this is about.

"Honey, you can't change the past. Besides I've always been on my own, so it was nothing new to me. You can't feel sorry for something you had no control over." I wipe away more of his tears, and wait for him to respond.

"I can't help it I feel so bad that no one was there when you need it the most. I want to make sure you're never left alone again!"

I can feel my heart lurch and the young boy. He deserves the truth. The truth behind my scars, maybe if he knew, he won't feel guilty anymore. But wait, what if he's scared of me after I tell him? I don't want my, theoretical, little brother scared of me. What if he tells the others and calls the cops? Last time I checked, murder was a felony. No! I have to do this for his sake, if he tells I guess I'll just have to run again.

"Honey, come here." I pull Honey to a tree and sit against the trunk, letting him crawl into my lap.

"Listen, what I said about being attacked is only half true." Honey narrows his eyes and looks at me with surprise.

"I'll tell you what really happened, but you have to promise that you'll never forget that I'm still me, and I'll never hurt you or the others, ok?" I can feel him stiffen a bit, but he nods.

I take a deep breath and begin.

"Many years ago I lived on the street, living day to day barely surviving. Until one day and man found me. This man was very evil, but he had a away of making himself sound good. He took me in, and taught me to never trust anyone but him and myself. He taught me to kill." I don't look at Honey, but I can still tell that he is shocked.  
"I was sent on hundreds of missions to eliminate certain people, I never failed even one. One day I was sent on a mission that took place in a old factory that the men used as a headquarters. I didn't know it was a trap."

_***Flash back***_

_"Who do you work for!?" My interrogator slammed his fist into the side of my head, which was already bleeding. I said nothing, just glared at the man._

_"What? Cat got your fucking tongue?!" He Shouted while kicking in the stomach. I spit in his face, sending him into a rage._

_"Bitch!" He slapped me, which was a nothing but a light sting now that my face is completely numb. _

_(I was completely helpless then. My powers were unusable, cause if I used them, I would have to kill everyone in the building. The chances of one or two getting out and spreading the word, were too great. So now all I could do was wait until they make a mistake.)_

_He stands up and walk over to his partner. "Are you sure this is the chick that's been killing off our men?" He wiped my blood off his fist and throws me a malicious glance. _

_"Yes, this girl is tougher than we think. Think about it, has she even let out a single scream? We've been questioning her for nearly 5 hours straight, still no scream, not a word." _

_"Oh yeah? well I can fix that" He leaves the room and comes back holding a leather whip. "Let see if this s more persuasive." _

_They grab my arms roughly and tie me to a metal pole, with my back exposed. You can hear the whip cut through the air and smack into my back. I suck in through my teeth, but I refuse to give them the satisfaction of screaming. They kept this up till my back was covered with blood._

_"Mother fucker!" The more aggressive interrogator pulls out a knife. "Say something!" I can feel the knife plunge into my back and get dragged down._

_No I will not scream! I shout to my self as he twist the knife, before giving up and storming out of the room with his partner._

_ That's where he messed up. He left the knife in my back. _

_It hurt like hell, but I got it out, patched myself up, and started planning my escape._

_***Flash back end***_

I closed my eyes and prepared myself for what ever would happen next. Would he run away? Would he get mad? Or would he wait till the others came and call the police?

He did none of these, instead he wrapped his tiny arms around my neck and buried his head into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Isa-chan I had no idea! No one deserves that, especially not you!"

I felt my heart skip a beat at that, but he was wrong. I am no better than the men who attacked me. I killed just as much as them. Granted most of the men I killed were mafia or drug dealers, but they were still people. People with families, with dreams, with lives.

I patted his head and stood up. "I hope you know that I would never hurt you or the others, despite my, uh, previous career."

Honey climbed on to my shoulders "I know, me and Mori can tell who the bad guys are with just a glance, and you are defiantly NOT one of them."

**Honey's Pov:**

I knew Isami had to have a dark past, but I never would of guessed that.

Why was she on the streets in the first place?

Who was that man who lead her astray?

It must of been at least a year ago, judging but how the scar healed, so she was 15?

She must be beyond strong to get through that on her own. I can't believe she's been through all that and still manages to smile and laugh the way she does.

I glance down and she Isami smiling faintly. She is defiantly a mystery, but from here on out I won't let anything happen to her. No one deserves to be alone, I don't care how many men she's killed. She is still my friend.

"Honey, look!" Isami shouts looking at some plants.

_Isami's Pov:_

I noticed one of my favorite plants growing a few yards away.

I let him jump off my shoulders while I pull out the knife I hid in my back pocket.

I slice the stem of the plant of and hold it out to Honey. "I call this jungle lemonade, It's full of fluid and nutrients, try it."

He takes it tentatively a little unsure. "Go on I know what I'm talking about." I smile at him as he takes a bite.

"Wow! It so good!" He grins and bites it again.

I laugh and sheathe my knife. "I know, tons of these plant are edible, but you gotta know which ones." I take his hand and walk along the pre-made path. "See that plant there?" I point to a bright blue plant with fuzz growing on it. "It's poisonous, most bright colored plants are dangerous."

"Ohhh" He looks at is curiously.

I grab his hand and keep walking, the mood surprisingly light considering what we just talked about.

It was short lived though, cause suddenly have this strange feeling, like something bad is gonna happen.

"Hey Honey lets climb this tree, get a birds eye view of the area." I wanted to get up high to see just what this feeling was.

"Ok!" He started climbing the tree followed shortly by me. No sooner did we reach the top limb that we heard voices call out not to far away. "Halt!" "Drop the boy, sir!"

Honey and I look at each other, before simultaneously jumping tree to tree till we saw who the voices belonged to.

There were about 20 heavily-armed soldiers surrounding two people. Mori and Haruhi?!

"Honey, stay here." I whisper to him. "Hu?"

Before he got a chance to refuse I hurdle myself out of the tree and into the center of the circle.

"I suggest you all back off, now." I say in a deathly voice while taking up a dark red aura.

The soldiers look frightened for a second, but quickly shake it off. "Stay out of the way, girlie!" One soldier tries to grab me, but never gets the chance cause I was already knocking him to the ground.

In no time I had already disarmed and knocked out 5 other guards. The rest of the guards didn't look to happy about this cause before I knew it I had 15 guns aimed at me.

"Mori! Get Haruhi out of here!" I shout before the shots began to fire.

"No!" I can hear Honey yell in the background, but I don't pay attention.

My main focus is getting out of the way. I rush forward and knock the gun out of one of the guards hands, and slam my forehead into his face. Creating an instant rush of blood. I glance to the right and see Mori taking out two more, while Honey got Haruhi out of the way.

After a minute or two Mori and I had all the guards on the ground, unconscious.

I whip around to face the others. "Did anyone get hit?" I see Haruhi and Honey shake there heads, but Mori steps forward, "Just you."

I give him a confused look "Hu? What are you tal-" I glance at my arm, at which he was pointing at. "Oh, would you look at that." There was blood running down my arm, but the bullet didn't go in, it just grazed it.

I can see the others looking at me in a panic, so I just laugh. "Oh Relax! It's just a graze." I grab a near by palm leaf and cover the wound with it, using some vines to secure it. "Ok, let's go find everyone else." I say calmly walking over to Haruhi.

Mori steps in front of me and places his hands lightly on my shoulders. "You need to sit down."

I roll my eyes and push his hands away. "Relax, it's not like I haven't been shot before." I laugh turning back to Haruhi.

**"Isami!"** I see Hikaru and Kaoru barreling towards me. "Shit!" I shouted before I was tackled to the ground in a rib-shattering hug. To be honest it hurt pretty bad, but it was nothing I couldn't handle.

"We heard gun shots, but it looks like no one was hurt, thank God." Kyoya said the last part under his breath.

The twins were still clinging to me when Mori walked over to Kyoya, whispering to him.

Before I knew it Kyoya had walked over to me and threw Hikaru and Kaoru off me. "Isami, you're hurt?"

"WHAT MY DAUGHTER'S HURT?!" Tamaki shouted, releasing Haruhi and rushing over to me along with the twins.

"You guys I'm fine, it's not that bad." I sigh trying to walk away from them.

Mori was having none of it, because he grabbed me and forced me to sit down on a large rock while Kyoya started to unwrap my make-shift bandage.

I sigh again "Kyoya, if you do that it's just going to start bleeding again."

"I know, but I need to asset the wound. Plus this isn't sterile, you'll just get an infection" He looks very serious and is specking in a deathly calm voice.

"It was just a graze, nothing that won't heal in a few days."

Kyoya doesn't respond instead he walks over to one of the soldiers and reaches into one of the bags, pulling out a first aid kit.

They had first aid kits in there?

He came back to me and finished unwrapping the wound, examining it carefully. Sure enough it started bleeding again, and the blood dripped onto the ground.

Tamaki fainted almost instantly and frankly Haruhi and the twins looked a bit green too.

"Uh Mori, can you get everyone out of here while Kyoya finishes up?" He looked a bit hesitant, so I quickly add. "I promise I won't run off." He just nods and scoops up Tamaki and ushers everyone one away, Honey clinging to his shoulders.

I wince as Kyoya pours some rubbing alcohol over my wound. "You know that actually hurts more than the initial injury." I sigh resting my cheek on my hand.

"Isami." Kyoya's hands go still and looks up at me.

"What?" I ask a bit worried, Kyoya's acting weird.

"Why did you jump after Honey like that? You put yourself at risk!" He yelled the last part which really surprised me, cause I've never seen him show so much emotion.

"Kyoya, remember my job? The one you gave me, the one where I protect the host members?" I am a bit angry that he's angry when I did nothing to deserve that.

"That's not the point! Honey's a martial art expert, he could handle himself!" My comment seemed to anger him more, and now I was furious too.

"So am I! I care about Honey and I would of done the same thing for anyone." I tried to remain calm, but it wasn't exactly working.

"Don't do us any favors. Don't put yourself in danger like that again." He said that like and order. I get that he's worried, but I will never agree to that.

"No, I'll try to be more careful but I will never stop protecting, and there is nothing you can say to change my mind. Its just who I am." Kyoya looks down and seems to think about it, while continuing to wrap my arm.

*sigh* "I know." Kyoya ties off the gauze and stands up. He holds out his hand to me, and I take it. He pulls me to my feet and pulls me in close, kissing my forehead. "I just don't want you hurt." Then he quickly turns away and walks towards the others, like nothing happened.

THE FUCK?! I don't know what the fuck that was, but I just pray he doesn't get too attached, because once high school is over I'll be gone

"Isami! Come on! Time to go home!" Tamaki calls out to me,causing me to smile. I don't want to think about that, I just want to enjoy what I have right now.

"Awww! Come on I didn't even get to test out the water slide!" I shout back, running to catch up with the others.

"Isami, you got shot today. You need to get some rest." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses making them glare.

"Grrr, can you at least buy me an ice cream? Since I got 'shot' an all?" I see Kyoya smirk and nod in agreement.

"Yay!" I laugh and run ahead of all of them with Honey following closely, shouting "Ice cream! Ice cream!"

"You know Honey as to reward you're bravery today, I think I'm going to bake you the best chocolate cake you've ever had!"

Honey's eyes sparkle with delight, "Really?!"

I laugh and scoop him up in my arms. "Yes, really!"

I glance at Mori, who just caught up with us, smiling faintly at Honey and I.

We pile into the car and I looked and the guys. "That was fun, despite a few bumps along the way." I smiled at Haruhi who was shaking her head faintly.

"Yeah it was. Next time we should go to the beach." Hikaru smiles and pokes my side. Kaoru mimicked Hikaru but on my other side. In return I poked them both harder, causing them to laugh.

"You morons, Haruhi and Isami wouldn't like anything like that." Tamaki tries to copy the twins, but to Haruhi, only to earn him a glare from her.

"Actually I wouldn't mind that, I like the beach." Haruhi retorts, glancing at me. "Yeah, plus I've always wanted to try surfing." I add.

Tamaki, changing his mind really fast, nods in agreement. "Yeah ok next time we'll go to the beach!"

**Kyoya's Pov:**

How can Isami be joking around? She was just shot! I can't seem to shake off my worry even though she has expressed that she was fine several times. I clench my fist, as I stare at Isami's bandaged arm.

As if sensing my gaze, Isami looked at me and smiled. "Hey Kyoya what's your favorite flavor of ice cream?" She grins radiantly, showing no sign of her injury.

"I don't care much for sweets." I say plainly, trying to relax.

"Hmm so do you prefer spicy stuff?" She questions.

"Indeed."

"You would love Mexican food then! It's the best" She laughs

"How do you know that, Isa-can?" Honey asks, hopping into her lap.

Honestly I feel a bit jealous at that action, but I can't figure out why. I also can't figure out why I kissed her! I'm just not myself around her.

"I've been there a few times, and the food is defiantly a highlight in their culture." She answers calmly.

"Is that so?" I garb my black book and scribble something in it. Every piece of information on her helps, and one day I'll figure her out. 


End file.
